What Happens In Vegas
by NellyLove
Summary: *COMPLETE* Chris's wife cheated on him and now they are officially divorced. Shouldn't Chris be celebrating?Well he isn't until a depressed woman walks into the bar and he orders her a drink. They hit it off, 1 thing leads to another and they get married?
1. Why Not?

**Okay my lovely readers! This is the fic that won my last poll!!! I said i'd post it in June and what better day to post it than the first of June at 12:00 AM??? So, here it is enjoy!!!**

**please REVIEW!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

* * *

_**Why Not?**_

The WWE draft. Perfect, just perfect. Another way for me to be downgraded and abused. I'm not even going to get to stay on RAW. Management is sending me to SmackDown so I can feud with Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, Edge and the likes. I was looking forward to teaming with Adam, one of my best friends, and fellow Canadian, but still, _SmackDown? _

I sighed to myself as I walked around backstage before RAW. Usually I would be pumped and getting ready for whatever I'd have to do that night. But right now, I just couldn't. To summarize why, my life sucks. First, I find out my wife cheated on me. Second, we file for a divorce. Third, she gets custody of the kids. Great, just fucking great.

* * *

I was drafted even before I had my match. To SmackDown. Not a surprise, obviously. Anyways...I had a match against Tommy Dreamer. Of course, I won, earning a draft pick for my new brand. Rey Mysterio. Perfect, the man I'll be feuding with in a few months. Big shocker, not really. God, I'm depressing my self even more. This is getting sad.

I was sitting backstage, moping around. Like I usually do nowadays. "Hey, Chris!" I recognized the voice of my close friend, Adam Copeland. "Yo, Irvine," Jay Reso, my other close friend. "What's up guys?" I perked up just for their sake, as well as mine. Because if I didn't act normal they would pick up on it instantly. It irked me how well they knew me.

Jay cocked an eyebrow. "Dude, don't be a crappy actor around us...Not cool man..." he said rolling his eyes and running a hand through his long blond hair. "You know Rose would probably kill you for acting like this," Adam told me, smiling sympathetically. True. Adam's girlfriend, Roselyn Newbury(also another one of my close friends) would kill me if she saw me moping over Jessica aka the ex wife.

Truthfully, Rose never liked Jessica from the moment she stepped into our family. Now, since I got divorced, she is the only girl in the group. The group consisted of me, Adam, Jay and Rose. Rose and Adam always make fun of Jay because he can never find a girl to bring into the family. We all await the day he actually finds 'the girl.'

And now I'm awaiting my day too...

"Man, we're taking you to Vegas," Adam stated. "No if, and's, or buts about it!" Jay said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and grumbled under my breath. Why the hell not go to Vegas though?

* * *

**Just to let y'all know this is the rewritten one, i switched whatever Adam and Jay said...and Nelly isn't there!!! It's Roselyn instead! Okay, so, enjoy!**


	2. Saying Something

**Okay, in this chapter you meet the OC, Kayla, though i don't think it mentions her name...Still in Chris' POV...and, the good stuff is coming i promise, no more filler-ish type of step...they get down and dirty soon!!! lol, if you get what i mean!!! **

**Anyways...leave a REVIEW becuz REVIEWS=LOVE!!!**

**thanks to everyone who has given LOVE(REVIEWS) already! it means soooooo much!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Saying Something**_

I can't believe I let Adam and Jay drag me to Vegas. Am I really that stupid? Or that depressed? I guess so. We've been here for the past two nights and I finally got away from them. They went to gamble so here I was, at the hotel bar, alone. Like I wanted to be.

I was pretty wasted already but wasn't really caring. I ordered another shot from the bartender who just grimaced at me before getting my drink. Once she placed my drink on the counter I took it and downed it, then payed for it. She immediately walked away to tend to the other side of the bar, far away from me. I went back to my beer.

I was just sitting there sulking when suddenly someone walked into the bar. You know, usually I would just ignore said person. But it's hard to ignore someone when they walk into a bar wearing a wedding dress.

She was beautiful and I wasn't just thinking that because I was drunk. She really was. It was obvious, everyone in the bar was staring at her. Wait, that might be because of her dress. I didn't care though, I just watched her. I was shocked when she sat down next to me on a bar stool.

The bartender came over to her uncertainly. The woman ordered 5 shots of tequila. The bartender went away to make the shots. I studied the woman in my drunken state. I could tell she had been crying, a lot. And my heart felt for her. She looked pretty heartbroken. _Just like me. _I thought and I felt a instant connection between us even though we ahdn't yet spoken.

The bartender brought over the shots and before the woman could pull out money to pay for them I passed a bill across the bar to the tender in front of the woman. She looked at me surprised and I just smiled wryly, "you look worse than I do, and that's saying something." She blinked then a crooked grin, a forced one, tilted her full lips.

"Thanks," she said in a hoarse voice that confirmed she had been crying. She passed me one of the five shots, "it's the least I can do," she said with a small smile. I took the shot and we downed one each together. I then ordered my own four shots and we drank those together as well.

And inbetween each shot we shared our stories and laughed at them. It felt nice to talk to someone who got it, me, my story. And why I was so fucked up. She was just as bad as me and I was right about that connection. It was there. The hours passed by quickly as we talked. She had walked in somewhere around 8 and now it was almost midnight.

We were both plastered and that's pretty much all I could remember.

God, I wish now that I hadn't been so drunk.


	3. Understatement

**Ha! I had fun with this chappy! It's is in my OC's POV! Her name is Kayla...and you will find out more about her as time goes on...so let's see if you knew what happened between Kayla and Chris...lol!!!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's means soooo much!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Kayla's POV_

What do you do when you wake up in an unknown hotel room with an unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around you? And what do you do when you realize those arms belong to an extremely handsome that you've never seen before? Or, what do you do when you look down at your left hand a see a _wedding ring _on your ring finger, and then notice he has one too? And what do you do when you see that the inside of your _wedding ring _is engraved with the words_ Kayla. It was Love at first sight. Chris_? Well, I don't know what you do because my first instinct was, to scream.

"Holy crap!" 'Chris' I'm guessing muttered as he blinked his eyes open. I frantically tried to scramble off the bed. Of course, I was naked and began to drag the sheet with me. I ungracefully, which is very unlike me, fell off the bed, onto the floor. "Oh shit!" Chris crawled across the bed and looked down at me. I had my back against the bedside table, my arms wrapped around my knees, and my knees pulled to my chest, with the sheet twisted around me. Chris was using the comforter.

He reached out and touched my hand tenderly, as if trying to calm me. When he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away. "Wha—who—uh..." he didn't even remember my name. Well, I technically didn't remember his either. But, I knew it now, before him. "My name's Kayla," I told him, glancing up at his face. His big blue eyes widened as suddenly everything(well at least half of everything) that happened the night before came back to him.

"You're the Kayla from the bar. The one who got stood up at the altar by her fiancé!" he seemed surprised. "The one and only?" I said, shrugging. I didn't know how many Kayla's he knew who got stood up by their boyfriend of five years at the altar, the day they were set to get married. Well, obviously I didn't get married to that guy. Instead, I'm here, married to Chris.

I didn't even know what Chris' job was!

I stared up at him wide-eyed and speechless. He stared back. I bit my lip then reached out to his left hand. He watched my movements warily. I grabbed his left hand and lifted it to his face, showing him the golden band that was on his ring finger. "Oh, shit." he muttered. "Yeah, that's what I thought to," I said, rolling my eyes. He looked up at me, away from the ring. "Y-you're my wife?" he asked. "Sorry, to disappoint you," I muttered, and stood, having spotted my clothes.

They were thrown around the room, his were too. _Fuck. We consummated the marriage too. _So, I met him, married him, then slept with him. God, at least my priorities were straight last nigh and I didn't sleep with him _before _we got married. My parents would probably kill me. Oh wait, they already are since I married a man I knew for what, three, maybe four hours.

I didn't even bother carrying the sheet with me, he was my husband, I guess. I walked across the room finding my bra and panties. But that was it for my clothes. Then I saw the white dress, in the corner of the room. I stared at it. That was supposed to be my wedding dress, which I guess it was.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Chris, now in boxers, holding a piece of paper. "Waht is that?" I asked. "Our marriage license," he replied, and then he showed me a photo. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and I was smiling. His arms were around my waist and he was kissing my cheek, while I was facing the camera. I really didn't know what to say. I was wearing my wedding dress, literally that's what it was now. And he was wearing a graw button down shirt and black slacks. He looked good. _Fuck, Kayla, don't think that! _

I met his blue eyes and bit my lip. "So, we're married. Wow," I said. "That's an understatement," he muttered.


	4. Look in the Trashcan

**In this chappy you find out something about Kayla, about her daily life...and then, there's a twist!!! haha! So enjoy! **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!**

**thanks for all the reviews i've received so far! it means sooooo much! i love my loyal readers!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Chris' POV_

She looked utterly horrified. "Oh my god. I don't believe I got drunk and did this." she groaned. I stared at her as she paced the room. "I'm totally fucked. I fucked up big time." she spun to face me. "What the hell are we gonna do?" she asked.

We just stared at each other. She was obviously beautiful. Her long dark brown, almost black hair had a certain curl to it that made it wavy. Her eyes were big and were the color of milk chocolate. Her face and body was nicely tanned and she wasn't exactly skinny. She had a nice curve to her, but she wasn't fat. She was thick, with a nice hour-glass figure.

She was gorgeous. Her face was round and she had high cheekbones. She was beautiful. I was glad, that even when I was drunk I still had good taste. She ran a hand over her face and was frowning deeply. Obscuring her beautiful features slightly. That's when I noticed the tears.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and I had the urge to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to hold her and tell her that we would make this work. But I had a feeling that that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Well, I had just listened to her say that she had fucked up. She didn't want this. She didn't want to get drunkenly married to me. I don't think she even knew who I was.

And that's when my insane ego came in. "You should be happy you married me. Don't you know who I am?" I asked. She glanced up at me, with a cocked eyebrow. "No, frankly, I don't. Should I?" she asked. "You don't know who I am. I'm_ the_ Chris Jericho," I said. She still stared at me confused. "And..." she said, prompting me to continue.

"I'm the best wrestler in the WWE? Haven't you ever heard of me?" I asked. She shook her head, "I've never even heard of the WWE...what the hell is it?" she questioned. "It's a professional wrestling federation," I told her, exasperated. "So you're a professional wrestler? I've heard of it, but never seen it..." she said shrugging.

Her tears were forgotten and she stared at me. "Well, I'm a wrestler." I told her. "You certainly look and act it," she muttered under her breath. "Excuse me?" I asked in a growl. "I implied that you're an egotistical well-toned jackass...typical wrestler," she said with a shrug. "How would you know that that's how a typical wrestler is?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side, "I don't I'm just guessing and going with what I've heard in my line of work," she said. I stared at her, "what exactly is your line of work?" I asked. She paused and looked away, "I'm an acrobat. I work for cirque du soleil," she said quietly. I looked at her, "you're like one of those dancers?" I asked. She nodded, "that's why I live in Vegas. I'm one of the Cirque dancers for the Celion Dion concert."

I studied her for a second and we were quiet. She turned and began walking around the room slowly. I sighed, letting go of my ego... "We can just go get our marriage annuled," I told her. She froze in her pacing and I stared at her. "Chris, we had sex last night, right?" she asked. I looked at her uncertainly. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, we both woke up naked in the same bed. I think that means we consummated the marriage," I rambled with a shrug.

"So we did..." she trailed off. It wasn't a question. "Um..yeah..and..." I was waiting for her to continue. She picked up the trashcan that was under the bedside table. She shoved it me and said, "look." I looked down into the trashcan. "What about it?" I asked. "There's no used condom. Or wrapper. We didn't use protection," she said deathly calm.

"Oh..." I said, a little a worried. "And the timing, was really bad," she said quietly. I looked at her, "you mean?" she nodded, "yes, I could be pregnant."


	5. I Want To Be There

**I know this is extremely short, but my writer's block has gotten worse today..and having said that, my Chris Muse is totally silent..great...just great...i know...I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Anyways, ENJOY this chapter! and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

She sat down on the edge of the bed, head in hands. "This is bad...really bad," she said in a whisper. I sat down next to her, not knowing what else to do really, I wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, Kayla, we'll figure this out," I told her. She pulled away and stared at me, "_we'll, _no, oh hell no," she said. My eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean. You're gonna leave and have this baby without me?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "there may not even be a baby," she stated and I cut in. "If there is, I'm gonna be in the child's life," I said firmly. She glared at me for a minute or to, and we seemed to be challenging each other. "You don't have to. I mean, it's a total mistake," she said, sighing. "I don't have to? Seriously," I asked in disbelief.

"Do you really think I don't want to be there for _my _child. If there is one?" I asked. She looked at the ground and she suddenly seemed extremely sad and quiet. "You wouldn't be the first man who wouldn't want to," she said softly. I stared at her, trying to get her to make eye contact with me, to no avail. Plan B then. I lifted her chin with my finger and met her brown eyes.

"Whatever or whoever has done something so horrible to you in the past is the opposite of who I am. I'm not gonna let you leave and have this baby alone. I want to be it's father. I want to be there when he or she is born, when he or she takes their first steps and when he or she says their first words. And I want to be there every step of the way for you, if you are in fact pregnant," I told her, never breaking eye contact.

She nodded and we were quiet for a long time. She looked up at me, "so...am I gonna act like I'm your wife?" she asked quietly. I chuckled slightly, "you don't have to act, you are my wife. We're married, remember?" I said, holding up her left hand. She stared at the ring, "it's a beautiful ring," she whispered. I smiled slightly, "it matches you." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

No matter how awkward this situation should seem to be, for some reason I don't feel weird being around her. She's so cute and sweet and independent for sure. That's hwy I didn't understand how her ex-fiance could have stood her up at the alter. She's just so, seemingly perfect. I could only dream of sharing my life with her.

Oh wait, I will be. We're married.


	6. Tell Me About It

**Alright, this ones a bit longer! So, be happy!!!! *smiles* Jay and Adam both make an appearance in this chappy. Actually, Kayla meets them!!! Woo! Excitement! So, here it is!!!!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Kayla's POV_

"CHRIS!" I voice yelled through the hotel room door. It was a guy, that much I had identified. I was sitting on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. I was wearing one of Chris' over-sized shirts and a pair of his boxers. I couldn't answer the door, it'd just be weird for me and whoever was there. Chris was in the shower and god he was taking a long time.

Finally, as the pounding on the door continued the bathroom door opened. He cringed at the knocks on the door, "who's there?" he asked. I shrugged, "your friends, I'm guessing. They're yelling your name," I replied. His face paled, but he quickly regained his composure. "It's just my friends-slash-coworkers Adam and Jay...um...I'm going to have to tell them what happened. But they'll be the only ones, I swear," he said quickly.

I smiled, standing up from the bed and walked over to him. "Don't worry bout it Chris," I told him pecking his cheek. I looked up at him, had he just felt he electric shock that went through me when I kissed his cheek. He stared down at me, well...maybe he did. "Um..." he trailed off staring at me. I smirked and turned him so he was facing the door, "answer it." I told him.

He nodded then yelled at the men standing outside the door. "I'm coming assclowns!" I rolled my eyes, "yep, definitely stereotypical wrestlers," I muttered. Chris heard me and shot me a glare. I smiled innocently as he opened the door. Two tall blond men walked in and stopped short when they saw me. "Um...Chris, who's the chick?" the one with long hair asked. "Adam, Jay, this is Kayla...um...she's my wife," he said the last part quietly.

"WHAT!?!" both men turned back to him in complete shock. Chris rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, were you seriously cheating on Jessica?" Jay asked. Chris shook his head, "we're just gonna tell you the truth," he glanced at me and I could tell he wasn't going to be able to say anything. I sighed, "Chris and I got super drunk last night, got married, had sex, and now could be possible parents," I informed the two taller blonds.

They stared at me, then Chris, then back at me. "Seriously?" Adam asked. Chris nodded, "uh..yeah, really." I rolled my eyes again, "we have the ring to prove it," I said holding up my left hand and flashing the diamond ring. "Uh, wow," Jay mumbled, taking my hand in his and looking at the ring. He showed it to Adam and he nodded, "wow, I can't believe you did this."

"We brought you to Vegas to get drunk, gamble, and have fun; not get married!" he explained. I chuckled. All three men looked at me, "I thought you were here for your job, oh mighty Chris Jericho," I scoffed. He glared at me and I shrugged. "Why are you in Vegas," Jay asked me. "I was supposed to be getting married. Oh, I live here," I said seeing the looks on the two mens' faces.

"Oh.." they both breathed. "Mhmmm," I smirked and nodded. "Why didn't you get married, may I ask?" Adam asked. "The jackass stood me up," I told them, I nodded over to my wedding dress, "at least I did use that dress for a wedding." The two men looked at it, "so you two got married and you were lucky enough to be wearing your wedding dress," Jay mused.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Adam murmured. "Tell me about it," Chris and I said in unison.


	7. When I Was Plastered

**Please don't e-shoot me for this being so short! I'm sorry, it's just a filler chap...More important stuff will happen soon..In this chap you really see just how Kayla is feeling about all this...And of course i had to make Chris totally adorable! so, ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Kayla's POV_

Jay and Adam stayed around for an hour or so, trying-and failing- to get us to remember last night. Didn't work. I sighed, standing up and running a hand through my thick hair. "Chris what are we gonna do? Don't you have to go back to work soon?" I asked as I began pacing. No one answered. "Fuck," I muttered, turning to look at the three men.

"I'm going to have to go with you, aren't I?" I sighed. Chris met my eyes, "Only if you want to..." he trailed off, looking away. "Um, you're the one who wants to be here for Chris Jr or Mini Kayla," I said, pointing at him. "Do you want me to come with you or not," I said, my voice a tad bitchier than I wanted it to be.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah Kayla, I want you to come with me," he said quietly. "Alright, well...when do we leave?" I asked. "We don't have to go until tomorrow morning," Adam said. "Monday morning?" I questioned. "I have to get back for a taping," Jay said, shrugging. "Okay, gotcha," I placed my hands on my hips and turned away.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. _Those two words just kept repeating in my head. It was finally sinking in that I had married a man I didn't even know. WHEN I WAS PLASTERED. And now I could be expecting this unknown man's baby. God, it's so degrading and embarrassing. I could've been having Brendon's baby. No, I could've already had his baby. But he hadn't wanted one then.

Thank god I had a miscarriage back then. But on the other hand, Chris seemed nice and I could tell he cared about me, even though we didn't even know each other. He was trying to treat me as if I was his wife. Which is what I'd want from a husband. But I want to be married to someone that I've been in a committed relationship for a year or longer.

Not a man I'd known for mere hours. And now we might be bringing a child into this madness. I heard Chris mutter something to his two buddies and then Chris walked over to me. Jay and Adam walked out into the living room. Chris wrapped his arms around me and I had no choice but to rest my head on his chest. "I don't know how we're going to do this," I admitted tearfully to Chris.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "You're my wife, i'm going to take care of you, and we're going to make this work. For us, and the possible baby." he said, his voice strong and unwavering. "How can you be so sure we won't hate each other?" I asked. "You're letting me hold you right now, aren't you?"


	8. Roselyn, Ashton, & Nelly Meet Kayla

**This is a bit longer than the last one, i believe! Anyways! The whole group(the main group of OCs & Superstars) are in this chapter...though in the future there may be more Superstars..but for now, this is the main group! **

**I do not own Ashton Reso! She belongs to Kennedy. I own Kayla, Nelly, Roselyn, and the unnamed baby...lol!! so, ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock my socks!!!! yeahh!!!!**

**okay, so....read on!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Roselyn, Ashton, & Nelly. Meet Kayla**_

_Kayla's POV_

He had a point. I sighed as I leaned into him. He rested his chin on the top of my head as he rubbed my back. "You know. I think if I hadn't of gotten so drunk last night, and just talked to you. That I would have wanted to talk to you again." I whispered. "Really?" he asked, sounding kinda shocked. "Yeah, really. You're not a complete asshole, like you come off as, once you talk to you after a while," I explained.

I didn't see his grin, but he kissed the top of my head as well. "So, you're coming with me," he murmured. "Yep," I stated, popping the p. "Alright, well...do you need to go pack some stuff?" he asked. I pulled back and nodded, "yeah, I need to stop off at my place." He nodded, "so, I'll go with you?" he said, asking. I grinned at how cute that had sounded.

"Yeah, you can come with me. I'll have to pay my rent in advance, so...I'll need to stop a the bank too. Come on, my car should still be in the parking lot," I said walking toward the bedroom door. "Uh, Kayla. You're wearing boxers and an over-sized t-shirt." he said, trying to hide his chuckled. I turned around and covered my face. "Oh, right, and I have no make up or anything. Great," I muttered. "Hey, I can help with that," a voice said.

I turned in the doorway to see a blond woman smiling at me. "Hi Kayla. I'm Roselyn, Adam's girlfriend." she introduced. I forced a smile. "CHRIS!" A voice squealed as a short curly-haired brunette bounded into the room, followed by another blond. Chris smiled, slightly forced, as the brunette hugged him tightly.

The second blond stood with her hands on her hips. "How could you get married without me there?" she asked boldly. I turned to look at her and she glanced over at me. A sickly sweet smile spread across her face. "Hi, I'm Chris' adopted sister, Ashton Reso." she greeted. "Aka, she's Jay's little sister. She works for TNA," the bouncy brunette said with a grin.

Roselyn grinned at me, "don't mind those two. They're really hyper. I'm the serious one of the Canadians," she said with a wink, "though I'm not Canadian." I smiled slightly with relief, "I'm not Canadian either," I sighed. "Great, now I'm not the only one." Roselyn said. I felt someone glaring at me and I turned to see Ashton glance away from me back to Chris whom she was talking to with the brunette.

"Nells, have you introduced yourself to Kayla yet?" Jay asked walking in. She looked over at me embarrassedly before bouncing over and offering her hand. "I'm Nelly Reso, Jay's wife," she paused and put a hand to her stomach, "and this, is little baby Nella or Jay Jr," she said, looking back up at me with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows. _They're expecting. _"How far along are you?" I asked. She grinned, "Two and a half months," she said, smiling at Jay who walked over and kissed her. I smiled at them, they were so adorable. "So, are we gonna go back to your place?" Chris asked, placing an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, "yeah, but I think I need some help from Roselyn first," I laughed. "C'mon, let's go to my room," she said.

"The two of us will be back soon Chris. See ya Ads," Roselyn said, kissing her boyfriend before leading me out of the hotel room and down the hall. I was liking her already.


	9. Colors or Natural

**Okay, this chapter is short and unimportant but ENJOY!!! In this you get a peek at Roselyn and learn a bit about her, sorta...ehh...anyways! **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! MMMHHHHMM! thanks to you peeps who have reviewed!**

**I don't own Ashton Reso...**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**_Colors or Natural_**

_Kayla's POV_

Roselyn closed the door to her hotel room behind us. "So, nice to meet you Kayla," Roselyn said as she slipped off her shoes and padded around the room, picking through her suitcase and what I'm guessing was her make up kit. "Do you prefer bright colors, or more natural tones?" she asked. "Uh, natural looking stuff," I replied, hoping she was talking about make up.

She nodded and pulled out some eyeliner, lip gloss, eyeshadow, and blush. "Here's some make up, go crazy with it, I go for color myself," she said with a giggle. That's when I noticed the bright pink streak in her hair. And a blue one was on the opposite side of her head. But they both blended into the lower layers off her hair and it actually looked really cute.

She looked me up and down, "I think we look about the same size, my clothes might be a tad big on you. I'm not a stick thin wrestler like Nelly and Ajay," she muttered jokingly. "Ajay?" I asked. "Oh, that's Ashton's nickname. Stands for Ashton Jordan," she explained quickly, rummaging through her suitcase. "Wife beater or t-shirt?" she asked, her pale green eyes looked up at me. "Wife beater, what color?" I asked. "Purple, brown, orange, dark green, navy, white, black, baby blue, lime green, turquoise," she rattled off colors.

She probably had more too but I stopped her. "I'll go with black," I told her, trying to hold back a chuckle. She nodded with a smile before pulling out two pairs of jeans, "which do you prefer?" she asked. "The skinny jeans," I said instantly. "Good choice," she said handing me the pale blue jeans. "Alright, I think that's all I need," I said looking at the make up and clothing articles.

"Bathrooms through that door. I'll be out here when you're down. Holler if you need me," she said before turning and walking out of the bedroom, grabbing her Dolce & Gabbana purse as she went. I started with changing and then went into the bathroom and did my make up.

"Roselyn, I'm done," I said as I walked into the living room. Roselyn was sprawled out on the couch watching TV. She popped up when she hear my voice. "Please, call me Rose. Everyone else does," she laughed. "Alright, you ready to head back?" she asked. I nodded combing my fingers through my slightly snarled hair.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh, here, use my brush," she said quickly pulling out a collapsible brush from her purse and handing it to me. I smiled gratefully before yanking the brush through my hair quickly. "Okay, I'm all good," I said with a ready smile. "Cool, let's go," Rose said and headed for the door. I followed her.


	10. Good To See You Smiling

**So, here's chapter 10!! WHOOP WHOO! Yay! So, um...you get Ajay's reaction as well as Nelly's so, ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome! **

**I only own Roselyn, Nelly, and Kayla! Ashton Reso belongs to Kennedy! **

**Just btw, this pick is part of my Somebody to Love Series...and this story does not follow the plot of Care to Entertain Me? Because obviously Nelly isn't pregnant in that fic...anyways...ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Good to See You Smiling**_

_Chris' POV_

Ashton glared at me once Roselyn and Kayla were gone. "You're an idiot." She said blandly, not caring how much that stung. Nelly sighed and rolled her eyes at Ajay. "What Ashton's trying to say is that 'ouch, how could you do it without us being there' and that is rhetorical," the brunette stated. I sighed, "look it wasn't planned. It just...happened. We were drunk and talking, then woke up married. That's really all there is to it," I tried to explain.

Ashton held up her hand. "Why don't you guys just go get your marriage annulled?" she asked. "We can't." I sighed. Nelly cocked an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips, "why not?" she questioned. "She might be pregnant," I said quietly. Both of their jaws dropped. "What?" Ashton said.

"You heard me," I told her, rolling my eyes. Nelly ran a hand through her hair. "Really? Wow, it makes sense. You're not a jerk that would leave her to raise the possible kid by herself. Plus, you're a damn good father," Nelly said shrugging logically.

"I guess so," Ajay mused and shrugged as well. "I just can't believe you got drunk, and got married. It doesn't seem like a Chris Jericho thing to do," she sighed. I sighed too, "I know, but I did. And, I don't really regret it," I said softly. Nelly looked at me curiously. "Buggy! Your phone is ringing!" Jay yelled from the other room.

"It's probably Chris, I'll be back," she said before leaving. "You don't regret it?" Nelly asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I shook my head, "I'm beginning to be glad that I did marry her. She's probably better than any of the other women in that bar last night. And I found her, I mean, it seems pretty fateful," I said, shrugging.

"It does. But are you really saying that you really have or are developing feelings for her?" she asked, leaning and elbow on her knee and putting her chin in her palm. Her big brown eyes looked up at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed, "yeah, I think I am. I think Kayla and I can really make this marriage work, for the sake of us, and our possible child," I said and couldn't stop the grin forming on my lips.

"It's good to see you smiling Chris. If this is what she does to you, I want to keep her around. You've been sad for too long," Nelly said, getting up and hugging me.


	11. Purple, It Suits You

**Don't hate me cuz this is just a filler, a'ight? kay....anyways...um....there may be a few day time skip, nothing major...yeah...um...ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Purple, It Suits You**_

_Chris' POV_

I smiled as I saw Kayla walk in wearing normal clothes. She walked over to me with a small grin, she ignored Ashton and Nelly. Good, she was listening to Rose. I grinned as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded, "yeah...I'm tired," she murmured. I grinned, "you can sleep after we pack you a suitcase." I told her, grabbing her hand before leading her out of the hotel room.

"Guys, we'll be back in a few hours, alright?" I called and the group nodded, pretty much ignoring us. I laughed as Kayla and I walked out of the room and into the hall. Luckily, her car was still it the parking lot. "Yay!" she cheered as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She got into the driver's side and I got in the passenger's side.

"And off to the bank we go," she said in a sing-song voice. And that was my first taste of bubbly Kayla. I smiled at her as I watched her get money from the bank then walk back to the car. She pulled up in front of her small house. "It's cute," I commented as I got out of the car. She shrugged, "it's the best I could afford on my original salary," she said, looking at her house.

It was a one story. One bedroom 2 and ½ bath. Not that bad at all. She opened the front door and walked in. "Welcome to my humble home," she said grinning as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go call the landlord. I'll be back," she said disappearing into a room. I walked around her house, just kinda exploring.

She came back almost 10 minutes later holding a sealed envelope. "The landlords gonna come pick up the money and she's gonna start emailing me the bill." she said. "I'm gonna go start packing my bag, you..er...wanna join?" she asked awkwardly. "Uh...sure," I said, smiling slightly as I followed her. I smiled as we walked into her purple room.

"Purple?" I asked. She blushed and nodded, "yeah, I know. Wacky color," she shrugged. "But it's my favorite," she laughed. "No, it..suits you," I said with a nod. She looked over at me and smiled as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet. "Let me get that," I told her quickly, taking the heavy item from her and placing it on the bed.

"Why thank you," she grinned as she went to her closet and began pulling out clothes. About 2 hours later we were done at her house. "You sure you don't need anything else?" I asked her as she locked the front door. "Positive." she stated with a smirk. "Alright, so we head back to the hotel," I said nodding. She nodded in agreement before getting back into the car and heading back. Tomorrow we headed back onto the road.

And I'd be going there to show off my new wife to all my coworkers. Fun.


	12. Bad SprayOn Tan Guy

**Okay, so Kayla meets SOME of Chris' co-workers in this chappy....You'll see who...a few more will be introduced later...just keep in mind, none of these guys are gonna play big roles in this fic, except for Jay, Adam, and Chris, of course...so, be prepared...they may be in this chap, but they may never be mentioned again, got it? cool...**

**other than that, this chap is kinda boring the next will be a bit more interesting and from there...well, the drama shall ensue of course...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed SIXTY REVIEWS WOOOOO! I want MORE PLEASE!!! lol keep em coming! VOTE ON MY POLL!  
**

**I'd like to thank Motion City Soundtrack(my fav band at the moment) for all of the inspiration! listening to them gets me writing! lol!!!! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**  
**PS- Ashton leaves at the airport, that's why she's not mentioned...I only own Nelly, Roselyn, and Nelly.  
**

* * *

_**Bad Spray-on Tan Guy**_

_Kayla's POV_

I fidgeted nervously as we waited to board the plane. God I was nervous! I was going to go and meet all of Chris' coworkers, as his wife! This could either go really, really well, or really horribly bad. And I was pretty sure it'd be more of the second possibility. I looked up as our flight was called. Chris looked at me with a soft smile. I tried to smile back, but I was too damn nervous.

"C'mon," he said, placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the tunnel

//

"And this is the locker room," Adam and Jay said, motioning to a door that said 'Male Locker Room' on the sign. "Yeah, because I totally can't read," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Chris grinned, "you ready to meet the rest of the guys?" he asked. I shook my head slightly, "no," I murmured. "It'll be fine, they're just a bunch of big softies," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Sure, and I'm the woman who got drunk and married you, which one is worse?" I asked, holding me hands up in distress. Chris now rolled his eyes, "chill Kay-Kay," he said, using the nickname he had given me earlier that day, claiming he gave everyone nicknames so I needed one. I grinned at him slightly before sighing. "All right, introduce me to the lugs," I said with a huff. Chris smiled before he nodded to Roselyn.

She pounded on the door, "Are you ladies all decent!?" she asked in a yell through the door. It opened revealing a big man with long dirty-blond hair. "Great to see you too Rose," he chuckled as he opened the door for us to enter. "Hey Chris," Another man said, blond hair blue eyes. "Hey John, great to see ya," Chris said, doing one of those man-hug-handshake things.

Nelly grinned at me as she grabbed my arm and led me into the locker room behind Adam, Jay, and Chris. Some of the men gave me curious glances as well as once-overs, obviously checking me out. I saw Chris glare at a dark-haired man who had way too much spray-on tan on his body. "Who is this lovely young woman?" a man asked, he was huge and bald, and definitely a bit scary.

"Glen," oh that's a perfect name for this guy. "Uh..." Chris trailed off, probably not knowing how to explain us. "I'm Chris' wife," I said, might as well just blurt it out. Every guy in that locker room froze and turned to stare at me. "What the hell is she talking about?" a guy with long black hair asked, I couldn't help but notice the Pepsi tattoo on his arm. Way to represent.

"She's telling the truth," Chris said, barely, he was having a hard time speaking, especially since he was staring at me, jaw agape. I looked at him and shrugged, "I figured one of us should get to the point," I stated. "Sounds like the perfect woman for you," the big man with the long blond hair commented. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

Chris shook his head looking back at the guys. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Well, that's the truth. We did get married, two days ago," he said. "Guys, meet my new wife Kayla. Kayla meet Randy, John, Paul, Phil, Dave, and Matt," he introduced. I smiled slightly and nodded to the group of men who were all extremely taller than me. A foot at the least, except one, the Matt guy wasn't really taller than me. He looked under six feet.

"Wow, I'm a little shocked here," Randy, the guy with the bad spray-on tan said. I shrugged, "there really isn't that much else to it," I said, looking at him. Several of the guys sighed. "Kayla, honey, you mind if we talk to Chris alone for a second?" Paul asked. I looked at him, "not at all," I said turning to leave. "Nelly, go with her," Jay told his wife. The brunette nodded before following me.


	13. The Cabinet To My Presidency

**Alrighty, here's another chapter..this is kinda just establishing Chris and his inner thoughts and feelings..No Kayla in this...she's standing outside with Nelly, lol...anyways...Um...Triple H will be called Paul, but Shawn Michaels is gonna just be called Shawn because if i call him Michael, it confuses me, some other people, and some of the characters...**

**and i think Shawn is a better name...lol, anyways..just letting ya know!**

**Also, in this chap i just wanted to explain that Adam and Jay aren't Chris' only friends...he has others! lol! **

**So read on! ENJOY!**

**but please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and i really REALLY appreciate them! and VOTE ON MY POLL! (if you haven't already)**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**The Cabinet to My Presidency**_

_Chris' POV_

Paul looked at me, I could tell he was confused as hell. I had been with the WWE for quite a while now, with certain breaks in between, but still. And through these several years, Paul, Michael(Shawn), and I had become good friends. We all had this certain understanding with each other. And right now I was messing with that understanding by revealing that I had just had a drunken marriage.

"She was kidding right?" Paul asked, crossing his big arms over his chest. I looked down, placing a hand on my forehead, "no..she wasn't," I muttered. "You aren't lying, dammit Chris! What the hell?" Paul asked angrily. I sighed, "I really...don't know what the hell happened. I woke up and we were married," I muttered. Paul eyed me, "I thought you were smart, the Chris I know thought things through!" Paul yelled.

"I can't take it back now Paul, I can't," I said, throwing my hands out. He raised his eyebrows at me, "I know you can't go back in time, but I know you don't love her which means you shouldn't be in a relationship with her," Paul said, letting his arms drop to his sides. "She could be pregnant, with my kid," I said, meeting Paul's eyes. They widened, "what?" he asked. "You heard me," I said, looking away.

"Wow, well then, I see why you introduced her to us," He muttered. "I'm surprised she wasn't scared of us," Dave commented with a chuckle. I chuckled as well, "it takes a lot to intimidate her," I said. I sat down on one of the folding chairs and held my head in my hands. "So guys, what should I do?" I asked.

Whenever I needed advice, I came to these men. Paul, the straight-forward one. Shawn, the pragmatic one who weighed every decision evenly. Phil, the moral one, the role model. Dave, the mediator. Adam, the opinionated one. Jay, the good-natured, usually gentle one. Glen, the deep, thoughtful, and probable one. Randy, the one who could care less about other peoples feelings when making a decision, as long as it was bettering himself. John, the upbeat, determined one. And Matt, the pretty much innocent, nice one who thought of how everything would effect everyone else but himself.

They were like the cabinet to my presidency. They were my advisers, as well as my closest friends. And here I was in this group, the strong and usually the jerky one. I stood up for what I believed in, fought for what I wanted, and never ever made mistakes that could ruin me. But what the hell had this marriage been.

I wasn't standing up for anything, nor was I fighting for what I wanted. I had made one of those horrible mistakes that I hated to mention in the same sentence as my name or a personal pronoun that represented myself. Oh god.


	14. You Speak French?

**Well, here is a new chappy! ENJOY! lol! **

**yes, i realize this is kinda a change in format, but my Beta Reader did this and i appreciate her..so, yeah..lol!! so..umm...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**also, i realize that they DO SPEAK IN FRENCH! if you wanna know what they're saying..go find a translator online cuz i sure as hell ain't gonna do it..i used a translation thingy myself cuz i'm taking Spanish..yep...**

**I only own Nelly and Kayla  
**

**READ ON!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 14- You Speak French?**_

_Kayla's POV_

Nelly glanced over at me. "So… You never watched professional wrestling before?" She asked.

I nodded. "Never," I replied, shrugging.

"Wow, and then you married one of the biggest guys in the business," she murmured.

"Are they gonna be long?" I asked, nodding toward the locker room door.

Nelly glanced at the door and then nodded. "Yeah, probably. Let's go, there are some people I want you to meet," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along down the hall. I had no choice but to follow behind the short brunette.

We stopped down the hall and she knocked on the door labeled 'Divas.' I cocked an eyebrow at it. _What the?_

"Ladies! It's me!" She called through the door.

"Oui, Nelly!!!" a voice yelled as the door opened, revealing a tanned blond.

"Maryse!" Nelly exclaimed with a smile.

The blond laughed, hugging Nelly. I stared uncertainly._ What am I supposed to do?_

The blond looked up at me after she pulled away from Nelly. "And who is this?" She asked. She had a thick French accent.

Nelly looked at me, "Maryse this is, uh, a friend of mine and Chris'. Kayla, this is Maryse, the Diva Champion," Nelly introduced.

"Bonjour," Maryse greeted, thank God I had taken French in high school.

"Agreable de vous recontrer," I replied.

Maryse's eyes brightened, "vous parlez le francais?" She asked.

I nodded. "Oui."

She grinned, "magnifique!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a sudden hug.

I laughed slightly before she led me into the room. It was another locker room, but this one was for the girls.

They all looked up at me, confused.

"Ladies meet Kayla," Maryse introduced, motioning to me. "Kayla, meet Beth, Nikki, Brie, Mickie, Kelly, and Rosa," she said, pointing to each of the girls in turn.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" The tall blond Maryse introduced as Beth asked.

"Uh, I'm Chris' wife," I said quietly.

"Irvine?" Nikkie and Brie asked simultaneously.

_Twins_, I groaned mentally.

Nelly glanced at me, as if asking, _you sure you want to tell them? _

I just nodded slightly, "Yeah, Irvine," I replied, confirming their question.

"Aucune voie," Maryse said.

"Oui voie," I sighed.

"Quand?" she asked.

"Il y a quelques jours, a Las Vegas," I said. Thank God she seemed to be the only one who understood French.

Her eyes widened. "Hou la," she murmured.

I chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Je devine ainsi," I muttered to her.

She smirked. "Vous etes gentils de fortunes," she said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged. "Donc vous dites." I said, which made her laugh.

Looks like I just made a new friend.


	15. Mr and Mrs Irvine

**OMG! Sorry this took so long! I lost inspiration, but now...it's all BETTER! YAY! So ENJOY!**

**Thank you Extreme for beta-ing this fic! much love! ummmmm, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and stuck with me!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=_LOVE! _and VOTE on my POLL! yep yep yep!**

**I only own Kayla..Kennedy owns Ashton, who is just mentioned..**

**READ ON!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Mr. and Mrs. Irvine**

* * *

_Kayla's POV_

Over the next week, I traveled with Chris. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. During those days when Chris was busy doing publicity-related things, I'd hang out with my newfound friends Maryse and Beth. The two blonds were great, and we all got along well. I liked them. They seemed a bit different than the other girls I had met, which earned them brownie points with me.

So it's been a little bit over a week since I married Chris, and we still didn't know if I was pregnant or not. It's too early to tell, I guess; though we are waiting, holding our breath.

* * *

Tonight, Chris had the night off and he decided tonight would be our 'bonding' night. I guess you could also call it a date. Because that's what it was feeling like as I got ready in our hotel room. To keep it traditional he was in Jay's hotel room, getting ready, and he was going to come and pick me up.

Nelly and Maryse were here with me, helping me get ready. Butterflies were filling my stomach, and I didn't know why. It was Chris, that man that had been sleeping on the couch of the hotel room for the past week. I wasn't ready or comfortable with him sleeping in the same bed as me.

Nelly, being the artist she is, was perfecting my make up while Maryse fixed my hair for what seemed the hundredth time. "All right girls! Chill! It's just Chris!" I said, throwing my hands out exasperated. They both sighed and shook their heads.

"Just shut up and let's find you something to wear," Nelly said as she forced me to stand up and pulled me toward the bed. The girls and I had gone shopping for something to wear, and had ended up with several winning outfits.

After minutes of intense discussion, we chose an outfit. "How do I look?" I asked after I had come out of the bathroom.

Both of their jaws dropped. "Wow," Nelly said.

"Magnifique," Maryse agreed.

I looked away, a blush crawling across my face. "Really?" I asked, twirling.

They both nodded with proud smiles. "Chris isn't gonna know what the hell hit him," Nelly smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

It was obvious that Nelly and Chris were close, but their relationship was different from the one he had with Ashton. His relationship with Nelly was more serious, whereas with Ashton, she was his little sister. They were kinda immature. Though, from what Chris has told me, he usually acts immature with Nelly, not Ashton.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. Chris should be here any minute. The girls had left the room, heading to their own respective rooms. I heard a knock at the door.

I took a deep breath before pushing off the counter and navigating myself across the room in my heels. I pulled open the door and, oh look, the girls were right.

Chris' eyes practically bugged out of his head.

* * *

_Chris' POV_

Damn. Damn. Damn. I let out a low whistle, causing Kayla to blush and I grinned at her. I'm sure my eyes were pretty huge as I took her appearance in.

She wore a tight black dress with a deep V-neck that showed off a fair amount of cleavage, which was clearly visible from this angle. _Get your mind out of the gutter Chris. _Black sandal-wedged high heels. Her hair was curled and half of it was clipped back, while the rest of her dark hair tumbled around her shoulders in gentle curls.

I swallowed, she looked beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot. All things that I thought daily about her. "You ready to …..uh… Go?" I asked.

She smiled, trying not to laugh at my stuttering, and nodded. She grabbed her purse and room key then stepped out into the hall with me. I offered her my arm, she grinned as she slipped her arm through mine.

How was it that we so easily could do this? This whole 'couple' thing. We barely knew each other, yet we were married, and I couldn't forget the fact that I could be the father of our possible child. I glanced over at her. I wished I could remember that night as I leaned in and whispered. "You look beautiful tonight."

She looked at me, turning her head. Our lips were just inches apart. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Irvine." She said, making the words sound unbelievably dirty.

I smirked. "Mm, I like the way you said that, Mrs. Irvine." Her eyes widened, forgetting that that was in fact her name, then she smiled again, leaning her head against my shoulder.


	16. Wasn't Because of the Alcohol

**Here's chappy 16...i really like this chappy...yep yep..i hope you do too! ENJOY and READ ON!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and thank you to my beta reader, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess!!!! uhhh, that's it..oh and VOTE on my POLL!!!!**

**i only own Kayla! that's it!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Wasn't Because of the Alcohol_**

* * *

_Chris' POV_

I took her out to a fancy restaurant. She was certainly dressed for the occasion.

She smiled at me as the hostess led us to our table. I, being the gentleman that I am, pulled Kayla's chair out for her. She smiled at me in thanks and sat down as I pushed the chair in. I sat across from her.

After we ordered our drinks, wine for both of us, I looked at Kayla. "Okay, I'm curious, do you have nickname?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, a lot of my family calls me Kay-Kay, or Kay…" she answered, laughing quietly.

I smiled. "Hmmmm, what should I call you then?" I mused to myself. She watched me and waited. I finally shrugged. "I need some help," I admitted.

She grinned and leaned forward in her seat. "My old friend used to call me Tawny," she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Why Tawny?" I asked.

She giggled. "It's my middle name." she answered.

I made an 'o' with my mouth and nodded. "Tawny it is," I smiled.

She laughed. "Good, that's always been my favorite nickname," she said.

I studied her for a second. "So, if you don't mind me getting really personal?" I asked. She nodded, signaling for me to continue. "Why did you ex-fiancé stand you up?" I asked.

She swallowed. She was quiet for a while and I almost was about to apologize for bringing it up, when she spoke. "He didn't love me anymore. He had been cheating on me while I was working with my made of honor," she answered.

I cocked my head to the side. "How did you find out?" I questioned.

"My sister caught them and called me while I was waiting for my cue to walk down the aisle, I didn't know he was cheating when she said he wasn't going to go through with the wedding. I thought he was just getting cold feet and that someone would talk some sense into him. But no, he was fucking her in his dressing room." She said, her hand clenching into a fist.

I reached my hand across the table and gently eased her palm open till it was flat. I ran my thumb across her palm, then took her hand in mine, squeezing it. She smiled up at me appreciatively as I leaned forward in my seat. "He didn't deserve you, obviously. And he was stupid for cheating on you, any man would be lucky to have you as his wife." I said.

She smirked. "And you're that lucky man, eh?" She asked.

I blushed, uncharacteristically and looked away. "Yeah, I am," I replied, meeting her brown eyes.

She smiled softly, looking down. We talked for the rest of the night. Even after we had finished our meals, our wine, and even desert. We actually sat there and talked until the waitress told us the restaurant was going to close so we had to leave. I had already paid the bill so I stood and took Kayla's hand, pulling her to her feet.

She grinned as we walked out of the restaurant. "I'm glad we did this," she said quietly, looking up at me and smiling sheepishly.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and she met my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her softly, just once, then pulled away. She looked at me, and then her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was hugging me.

I looped my arms around her waist and held her too me. "I am so glad, out of all the men at that bar, that I got drunk and married _you,_" she whispered in my ear.

I brushed my fingers through her hair, I didn't want to let go of her, and she wasn't moving to step away.

I kissed the top of her head. She rolled her head back, so she could look up at me, but instead of speaking, she kissed me again. It got pretty heated, pretty quick and then she was pressed against the wall of the restaurant.

We finally broke apart, needing air, and stared at each other. Shocked, I touched her cheek gently. "Now that wasn't because of the alcohol," I whispered.


	17. Adorable

**Short chappy, i ..ENJOY though!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**the good stuff is coming, i assure you!**

**i only own Kayla**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 17- Adorable_**

_Kayla's POV_

He walked me to the door, it was adorable. He held my hand, finger interlocked the whole time. From when we got into his rental car, till we got to our door.

I smiled slightly as I pulled the cardkey out of my purse. I turned to look at him. "Will you be joining me?" I asked.

He laughed. "I thought you're not supposed to do that on the first date," he murmured.

"Technically, on our first date we got married," I said, poking his chest lightly.

He nodded. "True, you have a point. I guess I could come in then," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

I pulled away to unlock the door then I led him inside by the hand. He kissed me again, softly.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine. "I don't want this to go any farther until we're both sure it's what we want," he said.

"You mean, when we haven't each had a few glasses of wine," I said, raising my eyebrows.

He nodded. "I'm sorry if I want to remember it this time," he half-joked.

I smiled, my eyes meeting his blue ones. I kissed him again then walked over to my suitcase, but I stopped halfway there and went to his suitcase instead. He watched me with a cocked eyebrow as I pulled one of his _Chris Jericho_ shirts out of his bag. "I'm going to go shower, you be good," I said with a laugh as I pecked his lips and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

_Chris' POV_

Neither of us were drunk. We knew that, we were just making excuses. I couldn't believe the way she was making me feel. All jittery and excited over the small things she did. Like how she just came out of the bathroom wearing my t-shirt. It made me smile. She grinned at me as she dried her damp hair with a towel then threw it back into the bathroom.

While she had been taking a shower I had stripped down to my boxers, the perfect sleepwear. She stretched lazily, and my shirt lifted slightly, showing her black boy shorts. She walked over to the bed and laid down. I watched her from where I had been leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. She looked over at me, smiling sweetly, before patting the bed next to her. I raised my eyebrows.

Was she actually inviting me to sleep in the same bed with her? Yeah, she was.

I slowly walked over to the bed and flopped down next to her.

She rolled onto her side to face me. "Hey," she said quietly.

I smirked. "Hello," I murmured, curling a strand of her hair around my finger.

She smiled, snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her, and we just laid there until we both fell asleep.


	18. The Kayla Eye Roll

**Hmmm, i likey this chappy!!!! I suddenly realized where this fic is gonna be going and what's gonna happen...so YAY! thanks to Raini for beta-ing this fic...ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!..and VOTE on the POLL! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy!!!**

**I only own Kayla and Nelly**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Kayla Eye Roll**

* * *

_Chris' POV_

I woke up next to Kayla, my arms wrapped around her still. Her back was pressed against my chest, her fingers interlocked with mine. Somehow this moment became one of my favorite moments of my life. Maybe it was because it was the morning I woke up and realize that I could be falling in love with Kayla. Or maybe it's because it was the morning I woke up and actually got to see this adorable, soft, and cuddly side of Kayla. Either one, it made me realize how special she was, and how perfect she was for me.

"Tawny, wake up," I whispered in her ear. She didn't move or make any sign that she had heard me. I kissed her shoulder; my over-sized shirt had slipped down. I kissed up her neck to her ear. "Rise and shine," I murmured.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked back at me over her shoulder. Her fingers were still interlocked with mine. She slowly let my hand go and rolled onto her back and looked at me. She studied me for a second before running a hand through my hair.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"It really is," she stated with a slight smirk.

I laughed, leaning closer to her as I placed a hand on her hip. I kissed her and when I pulled away she grinned. "Now it's a great morning," she announced and I chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Better than I have in the past two weeks," she replied.

"That's because you were sleeping in the arms of the sexy beast," I joked.

She rolled her eyes before smacking my chest. "There's that ego again, I thought it had gone away," she muttered.

"Chris Jericho can't help it, you're wearing one of his shirts and Chris Jericho thinks it looks sexy on you," I said.

She rolled her eyes again. "You know, it sounds really stupid when you talk about your alter-ego in the third person," she said, poking my chest.

I raised my eyebrows. "Stupid, I think not!" I exclaimed playfully.

She grinned, propping herself up on her elbows. "You really think I look sexy in your shirt?" she asked.

I smirked. "Really sexy," I exaggerate the words while nodding my head, making her laugh. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop laughing.

She sat up and I slowly did too. "So what are the plans for today?" She asked.

I sighed. "I have work," I answered.

She rolled her eyes, she did that a lot. "Of course, so what should I do?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Hang out with Nelly since she can't do anything..." I trailed off.

"Because she's pregnant," Kayla said with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, because in like six months she's gonna have two Jay's to take care of," I said, getting out of bed and walking over to my bag. "I'm heading to the gym then I'm gonna get lunch with the guys. Dinner after the house show?" I asked.

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "Sounds like a plan, I'll find something to do," she said, with a sigh.

"I know you know you like to hang out with Nelly," I said, tapping her nose as I headed to the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes, I was growing fond of that expression, before she laughed. "Yeah, I do," she admitted.

I laughed, this time rolling my eyes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

//

"Hey guys," I greeted.

They all turned to look at me. "You're late," Paul stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, now I was even doing it. "Sorry, I was with Kayla," I said.

Glen cocked an eyebrow. "You're wife, Kayla, right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, that Kayla," I muttered back.

Dave cocked his head to the side. "And what were you two doing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. Last night we went out to dinner, I got to know her, she got to know me. Things are going pretty good," I said. The guys smiled, happy for me, at least a little.

Jay held up his phone. "Nelly just texted and said she and Kayla are gonna hang out. She said, 'Tawny just called me. We're gonna have some girly fun. You guys go be big strong men. I hate you guys. I love you, Nelly.'" Jay read the text message, trying not to laugh.

"Damn that Nelly is one hell of a woman!" Michael exclaimed. We all laughed, Nelly was one crazy bitch when you got to know her. But being pregnant had toned her down a bit, though I was missing my weird artistic Nels.

Later on, we were at the house show, in the locker room, getting ready. It was just Paul, Michael and I in the room currently. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Guys," I said. They both turned to me, cocking inquisitive eyebrows.

"I think I'm falling in love with Kayla."

//

_Kayla's POV_

_(Earlier that day)_

Chris had left about a half hour ago and now I was freaking out. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Oh my god, oh my god. _Breathe, Tawny, breathe. _I rolled my eyes at myself. I sighed as I left the bathroom and began pacing the hotel room. Around the bed, down the front hall, in a circle around the couch. Turn on the TV, turn it off. Finally I just picked up my cellphone and called Nelly.

"Nels, I need you," I said.

"Uh, all right, I'll be there as fast as my pregnant body can waddle down the hall," she said before hanging up.

I smirked sadly to myself in the mirror. Soon we will both be doing that. I sighed and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and Nelly came in, throwing her phone down on the bed. She looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I took a breath.

"I'm late."


	19. Then So Be It

_**Another shorter chappy, i know..but the next one is longer! so WHOOHOO! lol...uhhhhmmm, sorry this is late, between me and my beta we've just been SUPER busy and frustrated(on my part) and hadn't had time to get around to this quickly..but the next chapter is pretty much done..so, i'll try to get that up by Sunday! so yay! ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Thanks to Raini for beta-reading this fic! **_

_**VOTE on my POLL PLEASE!!!!! I only own Kayla Greene and Nelly Reso...woohoo!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19- Then So Be It**_

_Kayla's POV_

"Late as in, 'sign that you could be pregnant' late?" Nelly asked, trying not to panic, or scream, or be excited, or whatever reaction it is she would have. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "y-yes, that kind of late," I said, tripping over the word yes. I looked down, my hands were shaking. Nelly walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

She pulled back and looked at me, "oh my god you're gonna have Chris' kid," she said. I shrugged slightly, "we don't know for sure yet," I said quietly. "D-do you want me to go down to a drug store or something and get one?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, I already called a doctor. Chris and I are going to his house in Tampa in about a week. I already have an appointment," I said. "Are you sure you want to wait that long to know?" she questioned.

"Yeah... I'll wait," I said softly, my hand going to my stomach. She stayed with me the whole day until Jay called her and wanted to spend some quality time with his pregnant wife. She looked at me, silently asking me if it was okay if she left me. "It's fine Nels, go," I said smiling at her. "You sure?" she questioned. I nodded, "go be with your husband." She smiled, hugging me, and then left. I grinned, looking at the time. The house show should have just ended.

I sat down on the bed with a sigh, should I tell Chris? I mean, he knows...but this extra information, would it change anything? I ran a hand through my hair, thinking of the way I had woken up this morning. To Chris with his arms wrapped around me protectively. That feeling that I got in my stomach last night when he kissed me outside the restaurant. My hand went down to my stomach, was there a baby in there?

Did I want that baby? I swallowed, thinking of how Chris insisted on staying in my life if I was pregnant. Having Chris around would be an upside to the pregnancy, since I would get fat and all. I sighed again, holding my head in my hands. But Chris was going to stay as long as there was a baby. He wouldn't leave; I could believe him when he promised me that. The baby is what would bring us together.

I smiled to myself slightly, realizing I wanted this baby. It meant I'd get to be with Chris. And maybe, just maybe, if we were around each other that much, he would fall in love with me. _Like how I'm falling for him._ I shocked myself when I that thought crossed my mind. But a goofy smile spread across my lips. _Yes, I am._ I admitted, to myself.

Just then I heard the door open and I looked up to see Chris closing the door behind him. "Hey Tawny, you okay?" he asked, slightly worried, but smiling softly. I returned the gentle smile when I heard him use my nickname. "Yeah, I'm fine," I resisted the urge to add 'babe' at the end of the sentence, but I managed to clamp my mouth shut before I said something embarrassing. I doubted he was 'falling for me', falling for me. There was a definite attraction, but he was only here because I was pregnant.

_If being pregnant meant keeping Chris here, then so be it, _I thought to myself as I stood to walk over to him.


	20. Tired But Happy

_**Okay, so this one is slightly longer..yay!? lol....ummm...I think this chappy is cute personally! I love Chris and Kayla cuteness! so ENJOY!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**_

_**VOTE on my POLL!**_

_**i only own Kayla...that's it! well, and Nelly, who isn't in this chappy..anyways!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20-Tired but Happy**_

_Chris' POV_

When I walked in the door I knew instantly that neither of us would want to go out to eat. I studied her for a second as she heard the door. Something looked wrong, off. She looked up at me as I shut the door behind me. "Hey Tawny, you okay?" I asked, slightly worried. I couldn't help it, but I smiled softly at her. I wanted to let out a relieved sigh when she returned the smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. I nodded as she stood up and walked over to me.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. After a slight hesitance I placed my arms around her, pulling her close. "You sure you're alright?" I asked again. She went to nod but stopped herself and let out a soft sigh. "Chris..." she trailed off and I pulled back, cocking an eyebrow. She dropped her eyes, her hair falling to cover part of her face.

Her expression and stance worried me more. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head till her eyes met mine. "What's wrong?" I tried to ask softly, trying not to freak out. She swallowed, and then smiled up at me, "I'm pretty sure you're gonna be a daddy," she said. My eyes widened before a goofy smile curled my lips. "Really?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I'm going to see a doctor when we go to Tampa," she said. I cocked an eyebrow, silently asking her what had pretty much confirmed our assumptions. "I missed my period," she said, shrugging again. I couldn't help but smirk at how nonchalantly she talked about that. Some woman weren't so open with their 'womanly matters,' Kayla didn't seem to care. Well, I was her husband; she was supposed to be comfortable talking about this stuff with me.

But we didn't know each other very well until last night. Now that we knew each other pretty well the whole baby situation didn't seem as threatening, or scary. In fact, Kayla was smiling as she said, "I wonder if it'll be a little boy like you, or a little girl who has some common sense?" she mused. I shot her a playful glare, "are you saying I have no common sense?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow challengingly.

She held up her hands defensively, "I never said that," she smirked. "But that's what you were implying," I said pointing at her. She shook her head, "I wasn't thinking such a thing," she said, her smirk widening into a grin. I shook my head, smirking at her playfully as I lunged forward and began to tickle her.

"No, stop! Please, Chris!" she was gasping for breath between her giggles. "Stop it! I beg you!" she yelled as she pushed against me. I loosened my grip on her waist and then fell to the floor on my ass when she pushed me away. She scurried around the bed to the other side, so the piece of furniture was separating us.

She was now laughing at my ticked off expression. As I stood up, dusting myself off. "Oh, I'll get you now," I said in a low voice. She cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked. I smirked before I shot around the bed. She didn't even run from me, not that there was any place for her to run. Instead she just squealed in surprise as I lifted her into my arms gently and then playfully but still gently threw her onto the bed.

She was laughing uncontrollably. Her face was turning red as she curled into a fetal position and just kept giggling. I stared at her, my gaze softening as I watched her start crying because she was laughing so hard. I could just imagine it; sometime in the future we'd be doing this same thing. But there'd be a small child also in the picture. And Kayla would be on the bed, laughing with the child as I chased them both around the house.

Kayla had stopped laughing now and had sat up. She looked up at me, "something wrong?" she asked, I could hear the concern in her voice. I smiled and shook my head slightly, "No, nothing is wrong. Everything's perfect," I whispered, leaning forward to capture her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me down onto the bed with her.

We broke the kiss and she rested her head on my chest. "You tired?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't see, "aren't I supposed to be the one asking that?" I questioned. She sat up and rolled her eyes making me chuckle. "Whatever," she muttered before yawning. Seconds after I nodded as well, making her grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am tired. Happy?" I asked. "You have no idea how happy," she replied, snuggling back into me. I smiled.


	21. Silly Smile and Stealing Kisses

_**Here is another chappy of WHIV...ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**VOTE on my POLL PLEASE!**_

_**I only own Kayla....**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21- Silly Smiles, and Stealing Kisses**_

_Chris' POV_

I looked over at the passenger seat and smiled, seeing that Kayla was still fast asleep. The past few days we had been on the road, she had seemed so tired. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. Her head was tilted to the side, resting on her shoulder in an extremely uncomfortable position. Her hair was falling down her shoulders in waves and her hands were in her lap.

I parked the car in my drive way and got out. I walked around, opening the passenger door. I reached across her, unbuckling her seatbelt. I gently slid my hands under her and lifted her out of the car. I turned and closed the door with my back. I glanced toward the truck, I'd come get our suitcases in the morning. I carried her to the front door. Somehow I unlocked it and carried her inside and upstairs. I laid her down on the bed.

I smiled, watching her snuggle into the sheets unconsciously. She murmured my name softly and I knew she was slowly waking up. "Shh, babe, stay asleep." I said quietly. She grumbled, squirming slightly. I grabbed the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it off her. I left her in her tank top, then walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of my old sweats.

I undid her jeans and pulled them off slowly then got my sweats on her. I picked her up again and pulled the blankets back. I set her back down on the bed. I smiled, covering her with the blankets. I turned and pulled off my shirt and jeans before getting into the bed beside her. I smiled, feeling her cuddle against me instantly.

"Chris?" I heard her tired voice ask. "Yeah?" I replied. She was quiet for a long time. I curiously sat up and noticed she was asleep. I smiled, it was probably nothing.

//

_Kayla's POV_

I sighed, sitting at the dinner table, a cup of coffee between my hands. Chris was drinking his as he walked around the house. Who would've known that he was pretty much a neat freak, everything had it's place in his home. I smiled though, not many straight men were like that. I giggled to myself at the thought of Chris ever being gay.

He paused in the hall way and looked at me curiously, with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. I shook my head, "nothing." I answered. He shrugged, giving me a wary look before he continued on with what he was doing.

I could tell he was nervous; we were going to the doctors today. I let out a breath, taking another sip of my coffee. I was just as nervous, but trying to keep my composure. I looked up from where I had been half-reading the paper, when I heard Chris' phone ringing. "Hello?" I heard him answer. I shrugged, not really caring about his phone call; I continued reading the paper, looking at the movie times. Maybe we could go to a movie after the appointment. It'd be like our third date.

I smiled to myself, I had to admit it. That would make my day. I looked up as Chris walked into the dinning room. I sighed at the look on his face. "You can't come, can you?" I asked. He sighed as well, looking really sorry. "Tawny, I'm so sorry. Vince needs me on RAW tonight," he said as he sat down in the chair next to me.

I shrugged, "nothing much I can do about it," I said, looking down at my coffee. "You know how badly I want to be there. I can call Vince and tell him that I just can—." I cut him off. "No Chris, go, it's your job. You can't skip out on that because of me," I said, placing a hand on his arm. "You sure it's okay?" he asked. "Chris, just go. I'll be fine," I said. He sighed again, "call me once you're done, okay?" he asked.

I nodded with a slight smile, "of course," I murmured. He leaned across the table and pecked my lips. "I need to leave," he murmured. I reached up, placing a hand on the side of his neck, pulling him back into another kiss. He grinned, "let me go," he said. "No," I protested in a mumble against his lips. He smiled, pulling his mouth away, but pressing his forehead to mine. "I could always..." he trailed off.

I smirked, "no...you need to go. Leave before I change my mind," I said, pushing his chest. He sighed, "I see how it is." he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes, "drama queen," I muttered. He chuckled, stealing one last kiss before heading toward the door, slipping his shoes on in the hallway.

"Remember to call me," He said, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes, "like you'd let me forget," I said. He smirked, cutely blowing me a kiss before leaving.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I got ready to leave for the doctors.


	22. Doctors Appointment

_**I apologize for this chappy being so late! sorry sorry sorry! but i hope y'all enjoy it!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving!**_

_**thank you Raini, for beta-ing! and um..i only own Kayla!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22- Doctors Appointment**_

_Kayla's POV_

I chewed on my lower lip as I tried (and failed miserably) to pay attention to the magazine I was 'reading.' But I couldn't, my mind was other places. Other places with my husband, and a baby. I leaned my head back till it rested against the wall behind the chair I was sitting in.

If Chris and I have a baby. The thought made me smile to myself and made me want to giggle. I could almost believe myself now when I thought to myself _maybe Chris is falling for me_. But it's all just hoping right? He's here now—well, not technically—because I'm having his baby. My hand slid down to my stomach, feeling its flatness. I sighed; I knew if I was pregnant that it'd be a while before it started to show obviously.

But I smiled anyway, ignoring the fact that I'd get fat and emotional. I'd be having Chris' baby. I paused in my thought process, suddenly changing direction. If we have a boy, what would we name him? What if we had a girl? I couldn't help but grin. I could imagine a little girl who looked exactly like me, but had the personality of Chris. She'd be adorable, and precious, and...ours.

I swallowed at the thought. If we had a little girl or boy, it would solidify Chris in my life. He wouldn't leave. He wasn't that kind of man. I looked down at my finger, playing with the gold band. It may be simple, but it signified that Chris and I were husband and wife. I would never take it off.

"Kayla?" A voice called. I was broken out of my thoughts and I looked up, nodding to her. "Dr. Rivers will see you now," the woman said as I stood up and followed her to the back.

//

Doctor Rivers was a middle-aged woman with curly dark brown hair and sparking brown eyes. She smiled at me, showing off her pearly white teeth, as she walked into the room I was waiting in. "So the nurse tells me you're here for a pregnancy test. Hun, you know you can buy them at the store right?" she asked and I could tell she was joking. She was smiling good-naturedly.

I nodded, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I know…I just...don't want there to be any kind of mistake," I said. "So, are you unsure?" she questioned, glancing down at my practically blank chart. I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I am pregnant, I just want to confirm it, and hear it from a doctor." I explained. She nodded, "When was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked. "Almost 5 weeks ago," I said.

She nodded, writing something on her chart. "Alright, let's do the test," she said. I nodded.

//

"So we will contact you in 3 to 5 days with the results." the receptionist said and I nodded. "We have all your information so you are free to go." she finished. I nodded with a smile, adjusting my purse on my shoulder, nodding, and then leaving the office.

I took a breath as I got into the car, it was Chris' but he was letting me use this one. Since he had two. I smiled as I turned the key in the ignition and it roared to life. I pealed out of my parking space and drove off; hopefully I could find my way back to Chris' house. I was still brand new to this city.

I smiled wider when I saw Chris' car in the drive way. I got out of the car and as I did I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Chris walked toward me, an anxious look on his face. "How did it go?" he asked, trying to hide his worried curiosity. I raised my eyebrows, "why are you all worried, it was just the doctors," I said as I met him on the front walk.

He linked his fingers through mine. "Did you get the results?" he asked, getting to the point. I shook my head, "I—we—have to wait 3 to 5 days to get the results." He nodded, letting out a breath. "I–you nervous?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He stuttered a bit then tried to cover it over with nonchalance. "I'm not-not nervous," he said, trying to sound confident in his statement.

I giggled, "sure, Hun," I said. He smirked at me, "I'm not nervous," he said as we stepped inside the house. He closed the door then turned to face me. "I'm excited to find out." he stated. I smiled, "really?" I asked, twining my fingers in his hair as I stepped closer to him. He nodded, "really," he murmured, pressing his forehead against mine.

He smiled, leading me into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows when I smelt food. "You cook?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow. He grinned happily, "mmmhmm," he answered. "I'm making dinner, and on my way home I stopped and rented movies," he said as I leaned back against the counter.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "That sounds like.....a thing a guy would never do," I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes, "but I am. I want to spend time with you," he said. He sighed, "before I have to go back on the road. And if you're pregnant, I don't think you should be traveling everywhere with me," he said. I met his blue eyes and sighed myself.

"I know; it'd probably not be the best. But you...won't be home at all," I said, shrugging. A smile tilted his lips and I cocked a confused eyebrow. "You're calling this home," he said softly. I smiled as well and nodded slightly, "yeah...it feels like home." I confessed. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll come home every chance I get." he whispered. "When do you leave?" I asked. "A week from today," he sighed. I smiled; well then, I was going to make this week the best week of his life.


	23. MMMMM

_**It's a short chappy, i know...i just wanted to post some kind of update for you guys..since i have no idea when i'll update this next..so...ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **_

_**Ummm, the results of Kayla's test will be ....uh...brought up in about 2 or 3 chappies..probably two..but we'll see! **_

_**i only own Kayla & thanks to Raini for beta reading this chappy**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

**___Chapter 23-MMMMM_**

_Kayla's POV_

"Do you like it?" Chris asked. I smiled looking up at him, my fork halfway to my mouth, with a forkful of lasagna on it. I grinned as I ate the bite and he laughed at my face as I let out an over-zealous "MMMMMM." He rolled his eyes, "I see." he murmured. I grinned at him after I swallowed the food. "It's delicious Chris. You're an amazing cook," I said. "Better than you?" he asked. I laughed and shrugged, "well, I dunno...I did have to cook for me and my roommates for a while. I have some kitchen skills," I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "sometime this week, you're gonna have to show me," He said, pointing his fork at me before he picked up another bite. I grinned, "sure," I agreed and we went back to eating with light conversation and little jokes here and there.

I enjoyed Chris' company. And we had a lot in common, yet we disagreed on certain things. So conversation wasn't boring, and there were no dull spots. No awkward silences. It was pretty perfect. We finally finished our food and we both stood up to clear the table. But Chris stopped me; I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll do the dishes, why don't you go pick out which movie we're gonna watch first," he suggested.

I raised both my eyebrows as I smiled, "really?" I asked. He laughed, "what, you never got to chose what movie to watch when you were a kid?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, smacking his arm lightly. "No, it's just...you told me that you were gonna do the dishes. I've never heard that come out of a man's mouth before," I said.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Chris scoffed and I shook my head, following him into the kitchen as he carried our dirty plates. He rolled his eyes now, "Kayla, seriously, you're dad never did the dishes at home?" he asked. "Not that I ever remember," I said. "Then you must have forgot," he said. I shook my head, "nope, that's something I definitely would have remembered. Hell, my mom would have marked the date on the calendar." I said.

Chris turned to me, "seriously? You're making a big deal over _me _doing the _dishes_? I'm sorry; do you want to do them? Is that what you're getting at?" He questioned. I laughed and shook my head, holding my hands out in front of me, warding him and the plates off. "No, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's just...uncommon," I explained. "It's uncommon to you. Now go pick a movie," he said, shooing me out of the kitchen.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I left the kitchen and walked through the dining room to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and picked up the bag of movies from the rental store. I looked through the titles: Transformers 2, Marley & Me, Dan In Real Life, and Fast and Furious.

Chris walked into the living room while I was reading the back of the _Fast and Furious_ cover. "I was hoping you had seen the first three." I looked up at him and grinned, "of course I've seen them. I'm a huge Vin Diesel fan," I stated with a smirk.

"Learn something new about ya everyday," he said as he took the movie out of the case and put it into the DVD player. We shared a smile before he sat down on the couch next to me and I snuggled into him.


	24. You Love Me Anyways?

**_Hello readers! I'm sorry for such a late update. I lost inspiration, then my beta couldn't get this back to me until much later..but here it is now, and the next chappy has already been written and i'm about to send it to the beta! thanks Raini for beta-reading!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! y'all rock!_**

**_I only own Kayla, that's it!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24- You Love Me Anyways?**

_**Chris' POV**_

I couldn't help but smile. I'd never get tired of waking up to Kayla, with her in my arms. I pressed my lips against her shoulder, looking down at her face. Her brown eyes were closed and her dark hair was strewn across the pillow. I swore I thought the same thing every morning I woke up next to her.

But I was happy, and you couldn't blame me. Kayla's eyes blinked open and she turned her head, a smile already on her lips. "Good morning," she murmured. I returned her smile, "Morning Mrs. Irvine," I said playfully and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get up," she said, pushing my arm.

Now I rolled my eyes as I rolled away and got out of bed. She followed, standing up and stretching her lithe and muscled body. Circus de Soleil definitely worked her out. She caught my stare and cocked an eyebrow. "Like something you see?" she asked, a knowing smirk on her lips; she knew I had been watching her.

"Nope, nothing I like at all," I remarked and her eyebrows lowered as she pursed her lips. "I see, fine then, no breakfast for you," she said as she went to lie back down on the bed. She didn't get very far because I was around the bed in seconds and I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her in place.

Her browns eyes looked at me again and she arched a delicate dark brow at me. I smiled down at her, "Just kidding," I told her. She rolled her eyes again, "fine, I'll make you breakfast. What do you want?" she asked. "Surprise me," I told her with a smirk. She nodded before pecking my lips and walking out of the room.

The smile stayed on my face as I watched her walk down the hallway and then down the stairs. I followed slowly then watched her cook from the doorway to the kitchen. "Again I ask. Like something you see?" she asked, not even glancing in my direction, she just knew I was watching her. I tilted my head slightly so it was resting against the wall.

"Mmmhmm," I answered her and I saw her shoulders move with a silent laugh. I smiled as she turned from what she was doing and walked slowly toward me. My smile turned to a smirk as I took her in; she was only wearing her pajamas, which consisted of small green and white striped shorts and a white tank top with a green logo on it. The tank top was short and showed off a few inches of her flat stomach.

She looked damn sexy and I smiled again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me. "Someone is having dirty thoughts," she whispered in my ear and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh are you now?" I asked. She rolled her eyes yet again, "I wasn't talking about me," she stated, poking my chest. I smirked, "I know," I murmured, kissing her.

She pulled away and I pouted at her. She just raised her eyebrows and shook her head as she went back to cooking. I stood there for a while and couldn't think of anything useful for me to do. She finally turned around halfway to look at me, "why don't you set the table?" she suggested. I smiled and nodded, walking over to the cupboards and pulling out two plates and utensils.

I caught her smiling as she scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate. A few minutes later breakfast was ready and we were sitting at the table eating. Neither of us could stop smiling, we were in such a good mood. "Do you like it?" she asked. I smirked and then mimicked what she had done the night before. I put a forkfull of food into my mouth and responded, "MMMMM." She rolled her eyes, "ass," she muttered.

"But you love me anyways," I replied instantly and we both froze. Had I really just said that? Sure, we were acting like a couple, kissing and all that, but we weren't really in love yet, were we. We were silent, and the silence was extremely uncomfortable and I could tell we were both lost in our own thoughts.

_Way to ruin the mood, Chris_, I mentally scolded myself.

_**Kayla's POV**_

_Should I be completely honest with him? _I wondered as I played with what little food I had left on my plate. I mentally sighed, knowing that I just had to say it. I couldn't just stay silent, if I didn't say something, then we'd keep this awkward silence up for days. I took a deep breath before looking up at him. His eyes were downcast, staring at his nearly empty plate.

"I do love you anyways."


	25. I Love You

**_HEY! Wow...sorry it kinda took longer than usual for me to post this chappy..i've had it written, and my beta sent it back to me a few days ago...i just forgot to post it! I apologize!!! lol..ummm other than that..._**

**_DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT Kayla..._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to Raini for beta-reading this chappy! you rock Hun!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- I Love You**

_Chris' POV_

I stared at her after she had spoken. Her brown eyes bore into my blue ones. I knew she was waiting for me to respond. Truthfully, I had an immediate response to what she said. But my lips just couldn't form the words. She looked away and pushed her chair back, standing up. I bit down on my bottom lip. _Choose fast..._I told myself as she began to place several empty plates on top of her own. I stood up and grabbed her wrist.

I had decided.

She looked up at me but didn't have time to think before my lips were on hers. With my other hand I guided her hand down, until the plates were placed upon the table. Then I intertwined my fingers with hers, never pulling away from the kiss. She seemed a little shocked then gave in and wrapped her arms around me, running her fingers through my hair.

I pulled away and pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you," I whispered. At first I couldn't read the expression on her face, and then her features softened and I could see the tears come to her eyes. My hands slid up from her sides to her face. I thumbed away the few tears that had fallen. "Shh, please don't cry Kayla," I murmured.

A smile tilted her soft pink lips. "Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to stop herself from crying. I leaned in again, kissing her. She pulled away and her eyes met mine. "I love you too." she stated firmly and I grinned at her. "Thank god, I was worried you'd say no," I joked and she laughed lightly before we both sobered.

She pulled my lips back to hers and I wrapped my arms around her waist again. I grinned as she wrapped her legs around my waist as we broke the kiss for air. Our mouths were plastered together once more a brief second later.

Somehow I managed to get both of us upstairs. Her legs let go of my waist and she pushed me back towards the bed. I fell and smirked up at her. She grinned, crawling onto the bed and straddling me. She leaned down and kissed me again. I grinned against her lips as I began to play with the bottom hem of her tank top. I lifted it up and we broke apart so I could pull it off her.

She grinned before I rolled us over so I was hovering above her. She quickly rid me of my shirt and then pulled me down again to kiss her. Her hands traced down my chest as I began to trail my kisses down her neck to her collarbone. I reached under her, unclasping her bra. She smirked at me as she rolled us over and then moved down, pulling off my pajama pants.

She crawled back up my body, bringing her lips to mine again. We were both breathing heavily as we pulled away. I rolled us back over slowly and looked down at her. "I really do love you," I told her. She smiled slightly, sitting up, "I know." she murmured, kissing me softly before she lay back down. My hands were holding her sides and now I slowly caressed her stomach with my thumb.

"I love both of you," I whispered and that brought tears to her eyes. She sat back up, wrapping her arms around my neck, her passion renewed as our tongues battled. I laid her back down after we had gotten rid of our last items of clothing. She smiled at me and I knew this is what we wanted.

We loved each other.

//

I couldn't wipe the happy smile off my face as we lay there together. Her head was resting on my chest and my arms were around her, her arms around my waist. I knew she was smiling as well because every couple of minutes she turned her head to kiss my chest and I could feel her smile. "Tawny?" I asked silently. "Mmhmm," she replied and I grinned.

"We need to go do the dishes."


	26. Deal?

**_Well here is the next chappy! GAH! I'm sooo behind on updates and i've got writer's block on some fics! but luckily! this fic is not one of them! I'm all good with this one and have most big events i want to happen planned out...soo..yeah..we're about halfway, maybe over half a little..not completely sure how long (as in chappies) it will be yet..hopefully i'll get a rough estimate of that soon..lol..yeah.._**

**_thanks to Raini for beta-reading! And....yeah, thanks for reviewing...OH WAIT!_**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS=LOVE! hehe...sorry updates are kinda far and few, school is kicking my butt right now..i have all A's except for ONE class..i'm trying to raise that grade up! _**

**_lol..not that you've listened to my academic troubles you may carry on! ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- I only own Kayla, and all other people you do not recognize!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26- Deal? **

_Kayla's POV_

I smiled at Chris as he got out of the bed, pulling one of the sheets with him and wrapping it around his waist. I lifted my head lazily, "where are you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He grinned back at me, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips. "I'm going to do the dishes," he answered.

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout, "why?" I whined. He chuckled softly before kissing my forehead, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I just don't want to leave the dirty dishes out." I rolled my eyes as he began to walk out of the room again. "NEAT FREAK!" I yelled after him, all I heard in reply was his laughter.

I sighed contentedly to myself as I laid my head back down. Rolling onto my side I pulled the sheet around me, resting my hands under my head. I couldn't wipe the happy smile that was plastered across my lips. I was happy, truly happy. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet moments that passed.

I was shocked out of the peacefulness by the sound of my phone ringing. I sat up slowly, pulling the sheet with me and tucking it around my body as I got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. Digging through my purse I found my phone. I checked the number and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the doctor's office's number.

I blinked a few times before taking a deep breath and pressing the 'talk' button. "Hello?" I answered. "Mrs. Irvine, it's Dr. Rivers' office. We have your test results...and we'd like you to come in for an appointment sometime within the next three days," the woman on the phone said. "Uh...okay, umm...Can I come in tomorrow?" I asked.

"Would 11:45 work for you?" the woman asked in reply. I nodded then remembered she wasn't there and spoke, "yes. That'll work just fine." I smiled but couldn't ignore the stuttering pace of my heart. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Dr. Rivers would prefer to tell you in person, Mrs. Irvine." I paused chewing my bottom lip, "Okay, alright." There was a slight pause on her end before she spoke again, "Great, so we will see you at 11:45 tomorrow morning," she said in a cheery voice.

"Okay," I said softly as she hung up. I pressed the 'end' button on my phone and sighed. I didn't like the fact that the doctor wanted to tell me the results in person. I walked back over to the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes placing my hands over my face.

"Something wrong babe?" Chris asked as he came back into the room, still only in a sheet. He slowly laid back down beside me. He pulled me so I rolled over on my side to face him. He pried my hands from my eyes and leaned in to kiss my eyelids. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "I just....don't feel too good," I told him.

"Morning sickness," he replied, believing my half lie. I really didn't feel good, but not in the 'I wanna puke my guts out' way. More like the 'oh boy I have a horrible feeling' way. "Hey, look at me," he murmured, rubbing my upper arm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his blue ones. I gave him a half smile, "I have a signing tomorrow, but I'll be home for dinner, 'kay?" he asked.

I nodded and then decided against telling him about my doctor's appointment. "I'll probably go shopping," I said, "since I don't have much clothes." He nodded and then smirked, "even though you probably won't fit into them for long," he joked. I rolled my eyes, "well then, I'll be able to wear them _after_," I retorted.

"Mmhmm, of course," he said before kissing me softly. I finally gave in and just rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my bare back and shoulders comfortingly. "You know, I was thinking the other day..." He started, trailing off. "About what?" I asked, not even lifting my head. "Names," he replied. Now I lifted my head and looked up at him, smiling, "names?" I asked.

He nodded, "I like the name Donovan," he murmured. "Donny for short," he said and I grinned before settling my head back down. "Mmm, my grandmother's name was Ashley, I've always wanted to name my daughter Ashley, or have it somewhere in her name," I murmured.

"So you want our son's name to be Donovan Ashley?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, smacking his chest, "our son?" I questioned. "Yeah, our son," he replied and I rolled my eyes again. "No, our daughter," I corrected. "Hey, neither of us know yet," he said, squeezing my shoulder. I huffed, "fine, if it's a boy, his name will be Donovan." I said.

"And if it's a girl it'll be Raquel Ashley," he continued. I sat up and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Raquel Ashley?" I asked. He shrugged, "you said you wanted Ashley somewhere in her name," he said and I just smiled at him. "I love it," I murmured, kissing him.

"Good, but I'll bet you 100 bucks it's a boy." he said arrogantly. "And I'll counter bet that it's a little girl, deal?" I asked, holding out my hand. "Deal," he smirked, shaking my hand before pulling me in for another kiss.


	27. Liar

_**Alright, some drama finally!! YAY! Ummm...Kiwi is a LIFE-SAVER! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH HUN FOR BETA-READING THIS, WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!  
Um..sorry for such a long wait. I was trying not to be pushy to my regular beta..but i sent this to her about a week ago and she never checked it over and sent it back..so that's why this is so late. I promise i will try to get the next chappy up sooner! **_

**_I also apologize for this chappy being short, i wrote this before i made my 1,000 word promise, so it doesn't count! the next one will be longer though! ummm..i only own Kayla! that's it!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys are unbelievably awesome!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 27- Liar**_

_Kayla's POV_

I got out of my car slowly, looking up at the doctor's building before me. I pressed my lips together, not sure why I was feeling so nervous. The receptionist hadn't said it was anything bad, but the way she had just spoken—like the news was going to be devastating but she was trying to hide it.

That made my stomach lurch and my breathing hitch in my throat. I tried to force myself to think positively. Chris would be home that night, he'd be there if it was in fact bad news. He'd comfort me. But what bad news could there be when you're pregnant? Wasn't it too early to tell if there was anything wrong with the baby?

My hands instinctively went to my still-flat belly. I smiled at the thought of it growing round as our child grew, my child, Chris' child. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened the door to the doctor's office building.

I walked toward the receptionist's desk, I told her my name and my appointment time. I could've sworn her smile looked sad and like she pitied me. Pity, sorrow. It just didn't make sense. I sat down in the waiting room, picking up a magazine.

I flipped through it in a worried daze, not sure what to make of my feelings and the receptionist's smile. "Mrs. Irvine," I heard my new name called and I looked up. A nurse was standing in the doorway, holding a folder. I stood up, setting the magazine down and then walked toward her. She led me down the hall and into a room, but it wasn't a check up room. It looked like the personal office of Doctor Rivers.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, please take a seat," the nurse said with a forced smile. My eyebrows furrowed as she closed the door behind her. Sighting I sat down in one of the plush leather seats and crossed my legs, I flattened my skirt neatly and interlocked my fingers in my lap.

I tried to wait patiently, but my anxiousness and nervousness grew the longer I waited. "With me shortly my ass," I muttered as I shifted my position again. I kept pressing my lips together, smacking them together and then sighing softly.

My patience was wearing thin when suddenly the door opened to reveal a tired looking Dr. Rivers, yet it was still pretty early on in the afternoon. "Good afternoon Kayla," the doctor said and I forced a smile onto my face and nodded once, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear as the doctor took her seat behind her desk.

She set the folder she had been carrying on her desk. It was the same folder the nurse had been holding, I observed. She flipped the folder open and studied it for a moment. The silence was unbearable.

Finally, after what felt like decades, she looked up at me, pushing her brown curls out of her face. "Kayla, are you sure you're pregnant?" she asked. My eyebrows lowered and I stared at her incredulously, forcing my jaw not to drop open.

"Y-yes, I'm pretty sure," I replied, not sure what to make of her question. "I would suggest that we do an ultrasound to check...but I don't think we need to," she said softly and my eyebrows pushed together, my eyes squinting. What was she trying to say? That I wasn't pregnant? I wanted to laugh at the suggestion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from sounding frantic. The woman looked up at me, her eyes dodging my gaze. Finally she gave up and our eyes locked. "What I'm saying is that sometimes when there is severe and extreme stress in a woman's life, the woman's body can miss a cycle. And if a woman desperately wants to be pregnant or is truly believing and set on the fact that she is pregnant, her body can trick her into thinking she truly is," Dr. Rivers explained slowly.

I stared at her, "what are you getting at?" I snapped the question at her, leaning forward in my seat, trying to keep my anger from raising. Was she suggesting that I was delusional _and _not pregnant? "Mrs. Irvine, I'm not saying that you're a liar. I think your body is lying to you and you've looked a little too hastily into your symptoms," she tried to say it politely but all I heard through her words was "you thought wrong stupid ass."

"What does this mean, I'm not pregnant?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Irvine, there is no baby."


	28. Sleep

_**Yay, an update! sorry for leaving you guys at such a cliffy. I'm horrible, i know...ummmm, sorry, right now my brain is fried, i'm totally stressed out, and i feel like crying. so...bare with me.**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means sooooo much to me! Thanks to Raini for beta-reading! i love you e-sis! Go check her out, she is FANTASTIC!_**

**_I only own Kayla. That's it! VOTE ON MY POLL POR FAVOR! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 28- Sleep**_

_Chris's POV_

I looked up when I heard the front door open and I placed the newspaper on the coffee table. "Babe?" I asked when Kayla didn't walk into the living room. "Kayla?" I asked, standing up from the couch. She suddenly appeared in the doorway, with a slight smile on her face. "Hey," I said, slowly walking up to her.

"Hey," she said before hugging me around the waist. I smiled, oh the hormones of pregnant women. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?" I asked, just to be sure. She nodded before pulling away, "I'm fine." I looked around her, "I thought you were going shopping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened slightly before she chuckled nervously, "I realized what you said was right and I went to a movie instead," she explained and I nodded before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her waist after picking up the remote. "Hope you don't mind watching another movie," I murmured and she just grinned at me.

//

_Kayla's POV_

I slowly got up off of Chris's lap. He had fallen asleep during the second movie we had watched. I sighed, going into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I leaned against the counter as I sipped from the glass.

I hadn't told him, I hadn't spilled my guts to him about not being pregnant. But I didn't feel guilty about not telling him. I closed my eyes, setting the glass down before rubbing my temples. Was I stupid? Did I want him to hate me? How was I going to keep it from him that I _wasn't _pregnant? It would be hard to fake in a few months.

Fake? Was I seriously thinking of faking my pregnancy? Was I going to stoop that low to get Chris to stay with me?

I froze, realizing why I hadn't told him there was no baby. If I told him that I wasn't pregnant then he had no reason to stay, he wouldn't feel obligated to love me. Being pregnant was my way of keeping him with me because I couldn't let him go. Not when I really loved him, and not because of the baby.

But there was no baby, the whole time; my body had been faking it, my mind tricking itself. I cringed at the thought of me finally having to tell Chris. He would be furious, he'd never want to talk to me again, he'd want nothing to do with me. There was no doubt he'd push me away and he'd vanish from my life completely. I couldn't chance that. Not when I had fallen in love with him so deeply and wholeheartedly.

I sighed to myself softly as I thought of how I would explain to him that I wasn't pregnant. Could I bring myself to even tell him, or even bring it up? My stomach clenched and I knew I couldn't, I couldn't even ever hint at it. Because then it'd come spilling out and he'd be gone for good.

//

_Chris's POV_

I blinked my eyes open and realized Kayla wasn't lying against me on the couch anymore. I slowly sat up on the couch and stretched my arms out, my body feeling slightly cramped from sleeping on such a small space. The house was dark except for the light coming from the muted TV. I turned it off and flicked on the kitchen lights as I walked into the room.

It was empty and I wondered if Kayla had gone to bed. I glanced at the clock to see it was half past midnight and she probably was in bed. I smiled to myself as I climbed up the stairs slowly. As I walked down the hallway I pulled off my shirt before opening the door to our bedroom. Our, it surprised me how easily I could consider everything I owned as owned by her now too. Like it was second-nature.

I leaned against the doorway, smiling softly to myself as I took in the sight before me. Kayla was curled up on her side in one of my shirts which was too big for her. Her left hand was close by her face and her hair was laying smoothly against the pillow. The moonlight filtered in through the slightly parted curtains, washing over her.

I sighed softly to myself, thinking about how in four days I'd have to leave her for who knows how long? Weeks, months maybe. I didn't want to leave her, but if I wanted to keep my job, I'd have to. I ran a hand through my hair and then my attention shifted when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. A soft smile returned to my lips seeing Kayla staring sleepily at me from the bed.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. I walked over to the bed, "I was just about to join you," I whispered in her ear before climbing over her and settling down beside her. She rolled over to face me and rested her forehead against my shoulder, closing her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep myself.

//

I woke up to see the woman I had been dreaming about lying next to me. She wasn't just an extremely sweet and exotic dream, she was real. I gently slid my hand along her side, down to her hip. I watched her as she breathed evenly, sleeping peacefully.

She looked so comfortable with her hands under her head, looking exactly like the image of an angel. My heart clenched as I thought of three days from then when I'd have to leave her. I couldn't imagine what saying goodbye to her would be like, it would probably be horrible. And while I was on the road all I'll probably want to do is get home as soon as possible.

I made myself promise that I'd call her every day to see how she was doing, to check up on her and the baby.

The baby, that thought made me smile itself. Kayla was a great addition to my life. But that fact that she was pregnant with my baby solidified my wish of us becoming a true family. Once that baby was here, we'd be a true family, like I wanted. Like I knew Kayla wanted.

I was willing to make any and all of her dreams come true. She just had to say the word.


	29. I Miss You

**This chapter is mainly a filler before i get to the drama. umm... i didn't realize it, but this fic is super close to being done. I'm thinking there will be 35 chapters...so that means there are only 6 chapters left...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome! thank you Raini for beta-reading! I love you girly! *hugs***

**vote on my poll por favor! -I only own Kayla, and anyone else you don't recognize...**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29- I Miss You**

_Chris's POV_

Saying goodbye to Kayla was just as hard as I'd thought it would be. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly as she rose up onto her toes to kiss me. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, brushing some of her hair from her face. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered and she smiled sadly. "Same here," she murmured and I smiled slightly. She pecked my lips one last time before letting me go and nodding toward the plane entrance.

I sighed, picking up my carry on and then heading off.

As she disappeared from view I realized, I missed her already.

//

_Kayla's POV_

I sighed as I sat alone in Chris's house. I looked around me, trying to find something to do, and ending up still bored out of my mind. I didn't realize how much my days revolved around Chris when he was here. And now that he was on the road, I had nothing to do, nothing to look forward to.

The only good thing was, I didn't have to worry about slipping up and telling him that I wasn't pregnant. I sighed again, resting my head back against the couch.

There was nothing on TV, nothing to do, I didn't know the city very well, only how to get to the doctor's office. I looked around Chris's house, it's not like it needed cleaning, he was a neat freak. I stared around his beautiful home, finding it weird that I still called it 'his' and not 'ours.'

//

The days passed by slowly, and usually uneventfully. I found a few shops when I forced myself to venture out to shop for groceries. So I spent some short outings shopping, though I never bought much.

Chris never failed to call everyday. Never at the same time, but everyday nonetheless. And I really honestly appreciated his effort. It meant too much to me that he would call to check up on me, ask me what I had been doing.

He told me I should start some kind of hobby, so I tried to. I tried to find something to pass my time with and usually came up empty. Until one day I stumbled upon a dance studio in town. I stood and watched the girls dance through the glass window.

The lady at the front desk opened the door and asked me if I was interested in classes and I shook my head, "I'm already a dancer," I said and she looked at me curiously. She looked me up and down in disbelief. "I've been out for a few months with injury," I told her, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Would you mind if I watched the classes?" I asked and she shrugged, "I don't see why not."

So every other day I would show up at the studio and watch the classes, remembering times when I had been doing what the little girls were. I got to know the mothers and the dancers and even the employees until I made a nice small group of friends.

I suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. Chris still called everyday, but I wasn't so dependent on those calls anymore and he certainly noticed. I told him I made some friends and that I was hanging out with them a lot, and he was glad.

//

So when two months of Chris being on the road came around, I was doing so much better than I had the first week he was gone. I had something to get up and do everyday.

Lately I had actually started helping the teachers, seeing as they were young and new to teaching. I wasn't, I had done some teaching jobs before I was picked up by Cirque de Soleil. They appreciated the help and often asked me if I wanted a job teaching. I always declined; I couldn't tell Chris I had gotten a job when he thought I was pregnant.

What was weird though, was that I still hadn't had my period. It had been two months since the doctor told me I wasn't pregnant, and I still hadn't gone back to my regularity. It was starting to worry me.

I entered the house and walked into the kitchen, picking up the house phone as I searched for the doctor's number. I finally found it and dialed the number and waited as it rang. I had a quick conversation with the receptionist saying I wanted to make an appointment with Dr. Rivers.

I had one in four days and now it was time for the waiting game.

I woke up the next morning by the sudden urge to throw up, and that's what I did. I sat on the floor in the bathroom and ran a hand through my hair, wondering what the hell was going on with me. I thought back to what I had eaten the day before. I had eaten some disgusting pizza for dinner and I must have gotten food poisoning from that.

Then I got the call from Chris. The call that I had been desperately waiting for. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Tawny," he said and I grinned at the nickname. "I'm coming home," he said and my eyes widened, "when?" I asked. "Tonight, I'm heading to the airport now, I should be there in the morning," he replied and I let out an excited squeal.

"I can't wait to see you," I said and he laughed. "I've missed you Kayla," he said softly. "You said you would," I pointed out and he chuckled. "I know, I just...didn't realize how much," he said, trailing off. "I missed you too, more than I thought I would. It's boring here without you," I sighed and he laughed softly again.

We continued to talk on the phone during his drive to the airport. He told me all about what he had been doing on the road; I had been watching him every night of the week that he came on. But I found the character he portrayed on TV was the exact opposite of what he's really like, and I didn't like watching it, even if he was just acting.

"Babe, I'm at the airport. I'll see you in the morning," he said. "Alright," I yawned and he laughed. "I'll see you soon. Love you," I grinned. "Love you too, night." I hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

When I woke up in the morning, Chris would be home.


	30. Hide Under Rock and Die

_**Here's another update, sorry it's late...that rhymed...*sigh* lol......Drama is coming very soon, so stay tuned..okay, seriously, why am i rhyming so damn much?**_

_**anyways, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! HUGE thank you to Raini for beta reading this! you rock hun!**_

_**i only own Kayla. That's it! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 30- Hide Under Rock and Die**

_Chris's POV_

I threw my suitcase down in the hallway, feeling exhausted even though I had slept on the plane ride that went through the night. It was nearing 5:30 am as I walked up the staircase to our bedroom, looking forward to seeing Kayla curled up in our bed, looking adorable and beautiful.

Her face had been in my dreams every night I was away, and I couldn't believe over 2 months had passed since we got married, and now the time was even longer and we were nearing our 3 month anniversary. Actually, it was in two days and I intended on making it the perfect evening.

I silently opened the door to the master bedroom and grinned, watching Kayla as her chest rose and fell with her even breaths. She was bathed in the light of the rising sun and I thought I'd never seen such a beautiful sight. She looked like a peaceful angel that could do no harm and could never hurt anyone.

Kicking off my shoes, I walked over to the bed and slid into bed beside her, clothes and all. I was too tired to care much. My arms wound around her waist and her head turned, her eyes cracking open slightly. "Chris?" she mumbled. "Who else," I replied with a smirk, to which she just laughed, a sound filled with sleepiness and happiness. She then pressed her body into mine and fell back asleep.

I laid there for a while, with Kayla in my arms. I let my breathing fall into sync with hers and watched the sun rise. I didn't know how she was still asleep with all the sun that was streaming into the bedroom. I wanted to get up and close the blinds, but I knew that if I moved, I'd wake her up. And I really didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty.

So I kissed her temple, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

//

I watched lazily as Kayla opened her eyes and yawned. I laughed quietly and she turned her head to look at me. Her smile was dazzling as she looked at me, "I'm glad you're home," she murmured, her hand reaching out and taking mine, linking our fingers together.

I grinned, lifting my head off of my other arm and leaning closer, kissing her softly. We broke the kiss but I kept my face close to hers before I began to set a trail of kisses down her neck. "Mmm," she mumbled before lifting my head with her hands. I met her eyes to see an amused glimmer in them. "Before breakfast, you're starting early," she said teasingly and I smirked, propping myself up on an elbow placed on either side of her.

She looked up at me, winding her arms around my neck. "I've missed you, I don't think I'll be leaving for another month long run without at least one weekend home," I stated and she grinned. "I wouldn't complain about that," she commented and I smiled, kissing her once more. She pushed at my chest until we were completely rolled over and she was lying across my chest.

She laid her arms across my chest and grinned at me, her dark brown hair was tossed to one side. She looked damn sexy. I brushed my knuckles against her cheek while my other hand slid down to the small of her back, rubbing circles there. "You know what it is in two days?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows, signaling for me to continue. It was situations like this that I thought of myself as such a chick. Of course I would remember our three month anniversary. I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes at myself, but instead I continued.

"It's our three month anniversary," I said. She blinked, "really?" She asked and I nodded. She looked away, avoiding my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, turning her chin so she looked at me again. "I-I feel stupid because I didn't know...." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. I grinned at her, "I thought I was stupid for remembering," I said with a shrug of my own. She met my eyes finally with a smile lighting up her facial features.

"Back to what I was saying," I said and she rolled her eyes. "Don't make plans for that day because, I have it all planned out," I said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" She asked. "Really." I stated and we both smirked at each other. "What are we gonna do?" She asked, setting her chin down on her arms.

I sat up, kissing her nose, "you'll find that out in two days," I told her before I slid out of bed. I heard her laugh as I grabbed my clothes from the dresser. I turned back to face her and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, still giggling, "you slept in jeans," she said, pointing at my pants. I rolled my eyes, "so?" I asked, shaking my head. She shook her head, "sorry, it's not that funny...." she paused before busting out into laughter again, "okay, it is totally flipping hilarious!" She exclaimed.

With a roll of my eyes, I stalked over to the bed, trying to act angry, and threw her over my shoulder. She gasped, "put me down!" She shrieked, slamming her fist against my back. "A little to the left babe," I said with a smirk. I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Christopher Keith Irvine, put me the hell down, now!" She demanded.

I grinned as I set her down on the counter in the bathroom and kicked the bathroom door shut. "Not that there's anyone else in the house," she murmured, pulling me close so I stood between her legs. She kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I reached into the shower and turned on the water. She tugged my shirt over my head, "you won't be needing that," she smirked devilishly as she undid the button on my jeans. I distracted her from that job by pulling off my shirt that she was wearing revealing her matching white lace bra and panties. I kissed her again, picking her up off the counter.

I loved this woman.

//

"If our 3 month anniversary is going to be anything like today, I'm all for it," Kayla mumbled against my shoulder as we lay in bed later. She was only wearing one of my old button up shirts and I was only in my boxers. She was tracing random patterns down my arm and across my chest; I began to wonder what she was writing.

I watched her fingers as they moved and realized she was tracing our names down my arm. "Mmm, I can guarantee it'll be better," I replied and she looked up from her drawing to grin at me, pecking my lips.

I looked at her left hand and finally thought of the perfect gift for me to get her for our three month anniversary. I smiled wider and she raised a curious eyebrow. I shook my head at her silent question and she just settled back down in my arms.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked curiously. Her tracing paused before it resumed and she answered. "I don't know," she replied and I turned my head to look at her. "You mean you don't have a preference?" I asked; that was very unlikely. Usually women did. She looked up at me and shrugged before smiling softly, "I'd loving having either one."

That was one thing I loved about Kayla, she was so easy-going and accepting and absolutely truthful to me.

//

_Kayla's POV_

I wanted to cringe, hide under a rock, stab myself in the heart, and die right in that moment as he looked at me with those trusting eyes that told me that he believed me without a doubt and would never even think that I'd lie to him.

And I was lying to him about being pregnant. That's probably the biggest lie I could have told him thus far in our relationship. Like I said, I wanted to hide under a rock and die. "Boy or girl?" I asked him, playing along, acting like I was pregnant because I just couldn't betray his trust. It would kill me and him.

But then when would I tell him; soon it'd be very obvious that I wasn't pregnant because I wouldn't have a growing belly. Hide under rock and die. Hide under rock and die. Hide under rock and die. I chewed on my bottom lip as I waited for his answer. "A girl." He finally stated and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded, "and I want her to act like you, and look like me," he said. I cocked an eyebrow and leaned back to look at him. "Why would she have to look like you? Are you saying you're the more attractive one?" I inquired. He motioned to his body, "well, obviously," he said. My mouth gaped and I smacked his arm. "Gee, throw me under the bus," I joked and he rolled his eyes, pulling me closer and kissing me.

"No, you're beautiful. But if our daughter is as beautiful as you when she's in high school I'll be beating off horny teenage boys with a stick, daily," he said. I looked at him, "so you want our daughter to be an unattractive nun?" I asked and he laughed. "Okay, yes, that's what I'm saying," he said and now I laughed and shook my head.

"I can't believe you just said that," I murmured. "Technically, you said it. But I know, with us two as the parents, there's no chance she'll even be remotely unattractive." I laughed, "egotistical much?" I said and he rolled over so he was on top of me, pinning my arms down. "You know it, baby."

Hide. Under. Rock. And. Die.


	31. Simple Living & Loving

**_This one is barely over 1,000 words but it's really just to set up the drama which is coming in the next chappy! woohoo! Only FOUR chapters left. So we should probably begin the countdown, eh?_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are just absolutely wonderful! I'd like to give an e-hug to Raini for beta reading this! She is awesome, check out her stuff! _**

**_I only own Kayla. That's it. Vote on my poll. Check out my website(link on my profile) to see a visual of Kayla! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31- Simple Living & Loving**

_Kayla's POV_

I sighed as I laid down in bed, Chris was good at being secretive and giving nothing away. But I was just as good at it; I still had him believing I was pregnant. I placed a hand over my face and sighed again. Chris was gone, went out shopping, I don't know what for, but I was home alone.

Alone with my thoughts and my guilt. I hated being alone without Chris. For some reason when I was with him and he was talking about the baby, I actually believed there was a baby. We had the names picked out, yesterday we picked which room would be the nursery, and today we started clearing out the furniture in the upstairs guest bedroom, the nursery.

I was now feeling sick to my stomach, felt like I could be sick. And I was just sick with myself. I made myself sick, how sad is that? It's depressing, actually and it made me cry. I didn't understand how I could do this to Chris. There was no good answer, just shitty excuses that I made.

I was reaching my edge of oblivion. I couldn't keep the truth in much longer; I was ripping at the seams. Dying to be rid of my guilt. But I was so afraid of Chris's reaction, he would leave. I'd never see him again.

I rolled onto my side, hugging Chris's pillow to me and crying into it. I didn't deserve such a kind, loving, understanding and trustworthy man. I should just disappear, leave and go back to Las Vegas. He'll never come after me, and I wouldn't want him to. I would just erase myself from his life, send him the divorce papers and it'd be done.

I wouldn't have to tell him I wasn't pregnant, he'd never have to know what happened to me. I'd just be a speck on his glamorous and fame studded life. It's not like he needed a wife at home to worry about and miss, he probably was much better off a player, having one night stands.

Just the thought of Chris being with another woman turned my stomach and made my blood boil. I knew I couldn't just leave him; I wanted him as mine, and mine alone. Forever.

//

_Chris's POV_

I walked into the house with a beaming smile on my face, tomorrow was the day, our three month anniversary. It was such a small and insignificant thing to celebrate but it felt like the biggest thing to have planned ever, like it was the day that would make the most difference in our relationship. Like it would be the gateway that led to the path of the rest of our lives.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, I could feel it.

I found Kayla in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Smells delicious," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She looked over her shoulder at me and grinned. I placed my hand over her stomach. "I can't wait till I can feel our little girl kicking in there," I said and she smiled wider before pecking my lips. "It'll be fun for you," she said, turning and poking me in the chest. I smiled, kissing her, pushing her back against the counter.

"Mm, not now. I'll burn dinner," she said, removing my hands from where they had traveled under her shirt. I sent her a playful glare as she walked over to the oven to check on dinner. I sighed and watched her cook. "Am I that interesting?" she asked, noticing me watching. "Fascinating," I replied. She looked over, her brown eyes meeting my blue ones. I hope I conveyed to her in that look how much I really did love her.

I loved her more than she could possibly know. And even if there was no baby, I would still want to spend our days like this; together, simple, in love. I had no doubt in my mind that she loved me, and not because of the baby. She truly loved me and I knew that I loved her with my whole heart and that I'd be crazy to ever think of letting her go.

Her gaze parted from mine as she pulled plates down from the cupboard and began to set the table. I smiled, going over and helping her, she sent me a grateful grin as I finished setting the table and she got the chicken out of the oven.

She set dinner on the table and we both sat down. She was staring down at her food as she ate and then she looked up at me. "So when do you leave next?" she asked. I smiled sadly, "I fly out the morning after tomorrow," I answered and she nodded, pressing her lips together. I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. "I'll be back before you know it. I'm sorry I'll be missing doctor's appointments and stuff," I said, giving her an apologetic smile.

She rolled her eyes, "don't worry, someone has to make the money," she said before pointing at me, "that's your job." I grinned and then leaned back in my chair, letting go of her hand. "Do you miss your job?" I asked. She looked up and shrugged, "a little, I miss dancing," she answered and I nodded. "Not that you can really dance while you're pregnant," I said smartly and she rolled her eyes.

"I bet I could dance better than you even when I'm pregnant," she said. I smirked, "when you get bigger we'll test that theory," I said, pointing my fork at her. She just smirked and nodded, going back to her food.

After we finished dinner we washed the dishes together and then as we walked toward the living room. I stopped her and turned her to face me. She raised an eyebrow before her eyes slid shut as I pressed my lips to her. I pulled her body close to mine, my fingers curling into her long hair as her small hands moved up my chest.

We pulled apart and I held her face in my hands. "I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?" I said. She just nodded, her big brown eyes staring down into my soul. "I love you Chris," she whispered and I smiled before kissing her again.

I'm glad she knew.


	32. Good Guessers

**_Oh wow..only 3 more chappies and here comes the drama storm..so i figured, i'd give y'all some planned cuteness before it all goes to hell..so..enjoy_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means soooo much!!! Big thanks to Raini for being speedy in her beta-ing! _**

**_I'm so happy, my updates are ALMOST completely on schedule! heck yeah! lol vote on my poll por favor! _**

**_If you want visuals, check out my website.......tadaa! and i only own Kayla. that's it!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32- Good Guessers**

_Kayla's POV_

"Chris, where are you taking me?" I asked as I felt the car stop. I couldn't see, he had put a blindfold on me. I sat in the passenger side seat with my arms crossed over my chest. I heard Chris chuckle before he opened his door and a few second later I felt a gust of cold air buffet my side and the unmistakable smell of salt water hit my nostrils.

A smile broke out onto my face. "The beach!" I said and I heard Chris laugh as he picked me up out of the car after undoing my seat belt. He set me down and I was immediately glad I had worn flip-flops, jean shorts, and a Chris Jericho t-shirt.

"You're a good guesser," Chris whispered in my ear from behind me as he undid my blindfold. I blinked as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. My smile widened as I looked out at the secluded beach and the gentle, blue waves that lapped at the shore. I turned to him, "how did you know that I love the ocean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

He shrugged, "lucky guess." He said. "Then we're both good guessers." I said and he laughed before turning me around and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. "We are going to eat lunch on the beach, chill here for a while and then at 2 we move on to our next destination," he said.

I placed my hands over his, curling my fingers between his. "I can't believe you planned out our whole day," I said with a soft giggle as he began kissing the side of my neck. "It's a big day," he murmured softly. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. He let go of me, taking one of my hands; he led me down the beach.

"You hungry?" he asked. I don't know how he expected me to be hungry after the huge breakfast he prepared. He made me chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. Bacon, sausage and eggs as well. So I shook my head in response to his question. "Breakfast was huge," I pointed out and he grinned. "Well, lunch is kind of a bunch of snack-type foods so, when you get a little hungry, let me know." he said and I nodded.

"So, if you're not hungry, let's go for a walk," he said and I smiled, liking the sound of that. I stopped walking and he looked back at me with an arched eyebrow. I smirked, "you can't walk on the beach with shoes on," I said as I kicked off my flip-flops and then picked them up. Chris took my free hand and he smiled, "you can put those down over there," he said, pointing to a place on the beach a good fifty feet off in the distance.

I could see an umbrella and blanket set up with what looked to be a picnic basket. I looked at Chris and smiled. He kissed my lips softly, "I wanted to make this day special and memorable." I bit down on my bottom lip as he smiled his charming smile at me and I felt my heart flutter. No man had ever given me this much attention. It felt great to be so adored and loved by someone.

We reached the blanket and I set down my flip-flops, looking down at my feet as I stood in the sand, scrunching my toes. Chris grinned as he returned to me after situating some things. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "What do you want to do?" he asked. I smirked which turned into a grin as I grabbed his arm, "this."

I began running toward the water, pulling Chris along with me, laughing the whole way. Chris protested, trying to pull his hand from my death grip, but I didn't allow him to. We splashed through the shallow water as I tried to come to a stop. Chris laughed evilly as he toppled into me from behind and he began to fall. Grabbing my waist he pulled me down into the waves with him.

Laughing, I pulled myself up onto my elbows in the sand, smacking his chest. "Evil!" I exclaimed as a wave rose up beside us, effectively soaking my jean shorts as well as Chris's jeans. "Evil, look at me, I'm soaking wet!" he said, pointing to his jeans. I smirked, "me too," I whispered in his ear and he groaned, meeting my eyes. "Not now," he said and I rolled my eyes. "What? Do you have a certain time scheduled for us to have sex?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Now Chris rolled his eyes, "ha ha, you're so hilarious," he muttered and I raised my eyebrows. "So what can we do right now?" I asked, running my fingers tantalizingly across his chest. He licked his lips as his eyes returned to my face. "Well..." he trailed off, rolling over until he was hovering over me, pinning my arms down into the sand as another wave washed over us.

I grinned, feeling the warm water slide over my legs, washing the sand from between my toes. I met Chris's blue eyes, "well what?" I asked, smiling. He kissed me softly, our lips lingering as he pulled away and then rolled off me. He pulled me into his side and kissed my temple. We laid in the sunshine with the waves lapping at our bodies, just talking and laughing.

We eventually walked back up the beach to where the blanket was and Chris opened the picnic basket, pulling out different fruits all dipped in chocolate. I grinned as I sat down, leaning against the basket to support my back. Chris laid down with his head in my lap, looking up at me. I grinned as I ran a hand through his hair as he fed me a chocolate covered strawberry.

After we finished eating we laid there a while, just relaxing together. "Well, you sure do know how to be romantic," I said, combing my fingers through his hair again. "I try," he commented before grinning. "I used to have long hair," he said and I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked and he nodded his head slightly. I tilted my head to the side, studying him.

"I don't know if I could see you with long hair," I said, trying not to laugh at the idea. "Seriously, give me your phone," he said, holding up his hand. I pulled my phone out of the bag where Chris had smartly packed us a change of clothes. I handed him my phone and he quickly did a Google search of himself along with the words 'long hair.'

He showed me the results and I looked through them, my jaw dropping. "Wow...you seriously had long hair," I said, smirking. "Told you so," he said, watching my face as I looked over the pictures. "What do you think?" he asked. I looked from one of the pictures, where he had his hair pulled into a ridiculous looking ponytail on the very top of his head, back to him.

"I think..." I murmured, running my fingers through his short hair, "that you look damn sexy with long hair," I grinned, setting my phone down at looking at him. "You should grow it out again," I suggested and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Not happening," he stated. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. His eyes shifted away from me, seeing my pout, "no, it's not going to work," he said. I nudged his shoulder, effectively getting him to look up at me.

He sighed, giving in, "I'll think about it," he muttered. I grinned, "that's all I ask."

//

_Chris's POV_

After our discussion on the length of my hair we picked up the blanket and the umbrella, carrying everything back to the car. I opened the passenger door for her after we closed the trunk and she got inside. I closed the door and got in on the driver's side. I drove us home.

"Okay, so what now?" she asked, as we walked into the house. I grinned, it had been a few hours since we'd eaten. "I want you to go get changed into something fancy," I said and her eyebrows furrowed. "Chris, I don't have anything fancy to wear," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. I grinned, holding up a finger as I opened the hallway coat closest and pulled out a dress bag. I handed it to her, "I hope it's the right size."

She raised her eyebrows, taking the bag from me. "I'll be down in a half hour," she said and I nodded, my outfit was in the closet as well. She pecked my lips before she headed upstairs. "I'll get your bag from the car," I told her and she nodded before disappearing on the upper level.

I headed out to the car, getting her bag and walking back into the house. I set her bag down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, propping my feet up. I waited for her.

I looked up as a phone rang, jarring me out of my thoughts of Kayla and how beautiful and amazing she was. The ringing was coming from Kayla's cell. Chewing the inside of my cheek, the annoying sound continued until I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd just answer the call and then take it up to her.

I opened the bag and pulled out her cellphone, answering the call. I stared down at it, taking a breath before pressing it to my ear. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Rivers office, reminding Kayla of her appointment," the receptionist said. My eyebrows furrowed, Kayla hadn't said anything about an appointment.

"Oh she has an appointment about the baby?" I asked. The receptionist sputtered, "sir, what are you talking about?" she asked. "The baby?..." I said, trailing off; was this receptionist stupid? "I'm sorry sir, I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for Kayla Irvine," the woman said. My eyebrows were low on my brow. "I'm her husband." I stated.

"S-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I shut Kayla's phone and let it slip out of my hand.

"Hey Chris, how do I look?" Kayla asked and I turned slowly, watching as she twirled for me at the bottom of the staircase, showing off her flawless body that wasn't obscured by the rounding of her belly, like it should have been starting to look like.

She noticed my frown and downward turned eyebrows. "Something wrong Chris?" she asked, approaching me.

"Is there a baby?"


	33. Your Secret's Out

**_Woo woo, here is the big dramatic conversation. Only 2 chappies left!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are truly aweosme! Thanks to Raini for beta-reading this fic, i love her to death!_**

**_I only own Kayla, that's it...check out my website for visuals..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33- Your Secret's Out**

_Previously..._

_"S-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I shut Kayla's phone and let it slip out of my hand._

_"Hey Chris, how do I look?" Kayla asked and I turned slowly, watching as she twirled for me at the bottom of the staircase, showing off her flawless body that wasn't obscured by the rounding of her belly, like it should have been starting to look like._

_She noticed my frown and downward turned eyebrows. "Something wrong Chris?" she asked, approaching me._

_"Is there a baby?"_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

"W-What?" Kayla asked, baffled by Chris' sudden question, but her heart began to beat faster and fear crawled up her spine, rippling across her shoulders and gripping her heart. _He knew, _the two words reverberated around her brain, grinding past her skull with each shuddering impact. He knew. She didn't know how or when or why, but he knew.

She felt desperate to try and keep up her charade, to keep acting like there was a baby. Act like she hadn't been lying to him for over a month. He couldn't know, he wasn't supposed to find out, not like this.

Her brown eyes were forced to lock with his blue ones and she saw the hurt and betrayal. Tears pooled in her eyes as she realized just how much she was hurting him, she was _killing _him by not telling him.

Her gaze dropped from his instinctively, she couldn't stare at him anymore, not when she saw the heartbroken expression on his beautiful features. She had never felt so low in her life. Her eyes landed on her cell phone, lying cracked on the floor.

"Answer my fucking question!" his voice suddenly boomed and her eyes snapped back up to his face. They widened as a new type of fear took her over and she began to shake. She blinked, trying to push back the tears, demanding to herself that she not cry, not when all of this was inevitable and ultimately her fault.

She took a step back as he cursed again. She knew his self control was slipping, his anger was surfacing, his temper igniting, and there was nothing she could do or say to extinguish it. "There's no baby is there, were you lying to me this whole time? Were you ever pregnant?" he asked, turning his body to face her completely.

Just the look on her face gave him his answer. She had been lying to him the whole time, there was no baby, everything was just a huge con. Wasn't it? Why else would she be with him if she knew there was no baby? She was after his money, that had to be it.

He closed his eyes, wondering how he could have been so stupid to let himself fall for her. He should've known it all would just lead to his heart being broken yet again. Love wasn't meant for him, because in the end it always screwed him over and left him cold and broken, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

He swallowed, thinking of how he had planned their day out perfectly. How he wanted her to just be happy. He wanted to have a family with her...and now, there was nothing. No remnant of the joyous dream and future he had planned out in his head. It was shredded, torn and decimated by the truth, the cold, hard, and hateful truth.

There was no 'them'; it was her getting to him. That's all there ever was to it, and he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her anymore. But he couldn't leave without letting everything he felt out.

"I loved you! I fucking fell in love with you, and this is what you do to me? You lied your way into my good graces so you could fuck with my head and with my emotions. Then you tell me you're pregnant when you're not! That's the biggest fucking lie you could ever tell a man who was desperate for a family and for love." His face was twisted in agony, tears threatening to fall.

She stood there, silent, taking his words, not fighting back. Her own tears were falling in thin rivulets down her cheeks, her make up streaming along with her salty tears. She deserved this; she deserved every word, every insult, every tone of his yelling baritone voice. She choked on her tears when his voice cracked, how could she have done this to him?

How could she have done something so impulsively and not realize what the consequences would be? She could practically see his heart cracking and shattering against his chest. She had done this to him, a man who was so strong, confident, and caring. She had reduced him to tears and anger, and that was all there was left of him.

She wanted to reach out and thumb away his tears, but didn't dare move. She stayed frozen, her feet unable to lift off the floor and take steps. She feared that if she tried to, they would give out beneath her and she would collapse, and Chris wouldn't catch her.

The Canadian man shook his head, in what Kayla thought looked like disgust. He was disgusted by her, what could she have expected though? Of course he would be disgusted by a cold hearted, lying snake like her. Chris's chest rose and fell raggedly with his uneven breathing. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. But he couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They fell and he saw her eyes follow one as it rolled slowly down his cheek.

She looked so sorry, so...guilty, like she had never meant to hurt him but had done so ineluctably. She was crying also, her tears had started falling long before Chris's had, but they were there for the same reason. They were both heartbroken and hurt. He saw the regret in her wide brown eyes. He wondered if she could see the regret in his eyes, the regret that he had ever loved her. He couldn't understand how he had fallen for her, someone like her. How stupid could he be?

He blinked, keeping his lids closed for a second, before opening them again. He moved, pushed her out of his way as he stalked up the stairs, aware of her following him. Her footsteps were light against his stairs whereas his made loud crashing noises with each step. His anger was more apparent, even though he wasn't even sure if she was angry. Why would she be angry? She had nothing to be angry about.

But in all actuality, Kayla was berating herself mentally. She was angry, furious, but not at Chris. She hated herself for what she had done, what she had chosen to do. She followed him into the bedroom, standing in the doorway as she watched him pick up his empty suitcase and set it carelessly on the bed. He walked over to his closet, stripping shirts and pants off their hangers and then throwing them haphazardly into his suitcase. He repeated the actions with his clothing in his dresser before he roughly zipped up the suitcase and dropped this onto its wheels against the floor.

He dragged the bag along behind as he approached the doorway where Kayla still stood. "Move," he said gruffly, not letting himself look at her face. He knew if he saw the shot expression on her face that he wouldn't be able to leave her, hell, he wouldn't even be able to stay mad at her.

"Chris," his name was whispered in the silent room. The only other sounds were his labored breathing and hers as they tried to control their tears and emotions. She reached out to touch him but he flinched away, her hand drew back dejectedly. "What--" he voice broke off and he swallowed before beginning, "I'll send you the divorce papers soon, you," his voice broke once more, "can stay here if you want. I'm leaving," he stated.

Those last two words are what ended her fight. She stepped aside, her back pressing against the open bedroom door. She watched him as he descended the stairs. "The baby--" she said and she saw him freeze at the bottom of the staircase, he was listening.

"I wish there was a baby, so badly Chris," she said, her voice cracking and raising as her tears overtook her and she sobbed at the top of the steps. Chris didn't look back at her as his hand slipped into his pocket, feeling the small box between his fingers. He took a deep breath and began walking away. As he passed the dining room table, where they had shared so many meals, where they had first said they loved each other.

He set the velvet box on the table, pausing a moment to whisper, "I do love you Kayla, I always have and probably always will." Then he left, the front door slamming shut behind him.

Kayla's body froze, she was halfway down the staircase, she had heard his words, words that shot through her heart like cold steel. She dropped down the last few steps, staring hopelessly at the front door, wishing he would come gallivanting through like a knight in shining armor. She was desperate for him to come back and talk to her, so she could explain.

So she could tell him that the reason she had been lying this whole time was because she didn't want to loose him. And in the end, she had anyways. Shutting her eyes she forced her tears to stop. Upon opening her brown eyes again they landed on the small box set upon the dining table.

Her steps were slow and deliberate, but she didn't even remember telling her body to move. And then she was picking up the box, opening it and gasping at what she saw. The ring was beautiful, with a huge diamond in the middle setting with two smaller diamonds on two swirling silver settings wrapping around the main diamond. She choked out a sob as she placed the box down, bringing the ring out.

She stared at it and noticed the engraving on the inside of the band. Turning it she read the silvery writing. _Happy 3 month anniversary— Chris. _She set the ring back in the box and stared down at it.

Her secret was finally out, and she had lost Chris. She had nothing left.


	34. Aftermath Effect

**Sorry that this update is soooo late. I went out of town and got it done in the hotel room..but it was already late then..so..yeah. At first i didn't like where this chapter was going..but now, i like how it turned out. The next chappy is the last one! Stay tuned for the grand finale!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great! HUGE thanks to Raini for beta reading this chappy! I love her to death, check her out!**

**I only own Kayla..that's it...also, let me know if you'd like a sequel to this fic. Because i'm setting myself up in this chapter, just in case i do want to write a fic! so hahah! lol**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34- Aftermath Effect**

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Paul Levesque watched as his long time friend, Chris Irvine, beat the holy hell out of an innocent, by-standing punching bag. "Whoa, whoa! Chris, leave the poor punching bag alone! What did it ever do to you?" he asked, joking, as he placed an arm on the shorter man's shoulder. He failed at stopping the man who continued his assault on the inanimate object.

The Greenwich native sighed; he hated to admit it, but he was worried. A guy like him being worried about the emotional state of one of his guy friends wasn't the most natural thing. Well, being worried about another guy in their business wasn't a normal occurrence. But Paul had known Chris for years, and during that whole time, he had never seen the man so conflicted, frustrated, ferocious, and acting like a downright jackass.

Some of their friends had even called Chris out on it, asking him what was up his ass. But all they received in answer was either an impolite finger gesture that Steve Austin would be proud of, or a 'nothing, mind your own eff'in business.' Neither answer was good enough for Paul and he had become determined to find out what had upset the usually happy and emotionally strong man so much.

Paul was about to try and interrupt the Canadian's vigorous punches once more but was cut short in action when his cell phone rang. With a sigh he turned away, going to his gym bag and pulling out his phone. His eyebrows furrowed at the caller ID which read _Chris I (Home)._ Cautiously, he pressed the send button, grabbed his towel and walked out to the back parking lot where there wasn't so much noise.

"Hello?" he answered and he heard the unmistakable, shaky breathing of a crying woman. "H-hello, Paul, this-" her voice cracked, "this is Kayla." Paul nodded, "Chris's wife, oh hello, to what do I owe this phone call?" Paul asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, knowing that she was trying not to cry. He was beginning to worry even more; maybe Chris was acting up because something was going on in his impromptu marriage to this Kayla.

When Paul met Kayla he thought she was the perfect yin to Chris's yang, you know how opposites attract. But when Chris talked about her, Paul realized that the two were pretty similar in interests and dislikes, as well as personality. Paul began to believe that Kayla was probably the best thing to have happened to Chris in a long, long time.

But then, Chris stopped talking to her. It was all just over a week ago, when Chris returned to traveling on the road. There were no more care-free smiles, or stories of him and Kayla. It was silence and glares and stoic gazes from the man.

Paul finally left his thoughts when he heard the woman's voice again. "Yeah, um I, I was just wondering how Chris was?" she asked, stumbling over her words. Paul's eyebrows furrowed, why didn't she just call Chris and ask him herself? Maybe the two had gotten into a fight.

Not wanting to worry the woman further, he quickly assured her, "oh he's doing great Hon; you have nothing to worry about." He heard a slight sniffling and pregnant silence before she finally spoke once more, "oh, well, thank you." She whispered and before she could hang up, Paul cut in.

"Is that the only reason you called?" Paul asked curiously. He heard her swallow on the other end, "actually, there's another reason," she said and he could tell she had been talking herself out of saying whatever it was that she was about to say. "What is it?" he asked, trying not to sound as if he was rushing her.

"I want to become a wrestler."

//

A long, confusing, and complicated series of events led Kayla to her teary phone call to Paul, her only hope she felt.

It started just days after Chris left.

Kayla didn't know where to go, so she didn't leave Chris's house. She stayed there, sleeping in their —her— bed, and cooking herself meals. The morning of her doctor's appointment she woke up, tear stains still streaking her face. She had cried herself to sleep the past two nights she was alone.

She got up, showered, and dressed in a daze, not remembering much of it by the time she was in her car, bagel and car keys in hand as she placed them in the ignition and the car roared to life. She drove to the doctor's office; she could barely remember why she had a meeting in the first place.

As she drove, her gaze fell to her left hand. To the ring placed proudly above her knuckle. She didn't understand why it was so important to her that she wore it, it's not like Chris could still be considered her participating husband, she had ruined everything between them. Soon, they'd be divorced or their marriage annulled, whatever Chris chose, she didn't care.

She threw the car into park and cut the engine. Walking into the doctor's office, she felt an inkling of fear coiling in her stomach as she checked in and then sat down. She picked up the closest magazine, which turned out to be WWE Magazine.

She studied the cover, she had met the man posing, Paul Levesque, if she remembered correctly. He was a close friend of Chris's. She flipped through the pages and stopped when she saw something that caught her attention. It was a picture of two of the women's wrestlers, standing at opposite sides of the ring, glaring each other down. The next picture was of one of the women holding a belt of some sort above her head, her smile huge.

Something clicked in Kayla's head as she continued flipping through the images and interviews. She blinked before standing up and walking over to the receptionist, knocking light on the sliding glass window which was pushed open. "Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"Can I reschedule my appointment, I just got a call from my mother, it seems there's been a family emergency. I need to go," she was surprised by how easily the lie came to her. The receptionist frowned in sympathy and patted Kayla's hand. "I hope everything's alright. I'll call you and leave a message with the new date and time for your appointment. Take care!" she called after Kayla as the dark haired woman turned and left the office, getting back into her car.

It took her days to work up the courage to actually call him, Paul.

//

"Tell me again why Chris can't know about these training sessions, or that you're on the road?" Paul asked as he walked into the gym where Kayla had been jogging on a treadmill. She stepped on the sides of the machine, turning it off before she got off and turned to face her 'trainer.'

"I told you, it's a surprise," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Paul rolled his eyes; he knew she had been lying to him for days about the real reason of why he couldn't tell Chris he was training her in the ring. Paul turned and paced down the hall as she followed him out of the weight room, carrying her gym bag down the hall, trying to catch up to him.

"Paul, wait up," she said and the man stopped, placing his hands on his hips once more. "Something tells me that you and Chris aren't talking, and you asked me to train you because you need to prove something to Chris," he said, voicing his opinion on why she had come to him. Kayla sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"We're not talking. We— I lied to him, and he hates me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her eyes low. Paul's eyebrows furrowed, "what did you lie about?" he asked. She sighed heavily, "the baby. There was no baby, I found out from the doctor and just...couldn't tell him because I saw him afterward and he just went on and on about the baby, coming up with names, talking about whether it'd be a boy or girl, what color we should paint the nursery. I just couldn't kill that happiness," she said, finally letting it out, her reasoning behind it all.

"I didn't want to hurt him, so I kept the truth from him because I thought that if he knew there was no baby, that he'd leave me," she wiped at her eyes as Paul took in her revelation. "So that's why he's been acting so...strange," the muscled man muttered and Kayla looked up at him. "You mean, when you said...he's not okay?" she asked, stumbling over her words as her worry rose. Paul's eyes widened as he realized she was crying and he instinctively pulled her into his arms.

Over the past ten days that he had been down in Florida on a miniature vacation he had spent them with Kayla. He had been training her, but also getting to know her as a person and not Chris's wife that he married after a few drinks in Vegas. He found himself wanting to help her and protect her. So he didn't hesitate in consoling her then.

"It's gonna be alright Kay, Chris will come to his senses. He always does," Paul assured her as she shook her head. "No, I screwed up and I'll never get him back." She pulled away from the man she had grown to trust, the man she had befriended in just a few days.

She pulled her phone out of her bag and sighed. "I have a doctor's appointment, I have to go," she said. Paul arched an eyebrow as he followed alongside her down the hall, "a doctor's appointment, what for?" he asked and she sighed, knowing he wouldn't drop it until she told him. "A few weeks ago I was feeling sick every day and some other stuff, I scheduled an appointment over a week ago but ended up rescheduling," she said as they left the gym.

Paul stopped next to her car as she opened the driver's side door. "I'm coming with you," was all he said as he walked around the car to the passenger side. Kayla gave him a strange look before nodding and closing the door, starting the engine as he closed his door.

//

"Wait, what? She told me an hour ago that she wasn't pregnant." Paul burst out, staring incredulously at the doctor who was looking from her patient to the huge man sitting in the chair beside the examination bed. Kayla was silent, staring at the door without seeing anything.

"Kay?" Paul asked, shocking Kayla out of her daze. She blinked before turning her brown eyes on him. They were brimming with tears and he stood up, hugging her to him tightly. "Are you sure that test is right?" Paul asked over her shoulder. The doctor nodded, setting the generic pregnancy test on the rolling table she had before standing up, "I'm almost 100 percent certain she is sir. I'll leave you two; feel free to leave whenever you're ready." Dr. Rivers then excused herself from the room without further words.

Paul glared a hole through the doctor's back as she slid out of the room. _Rude bitch_, he thought before pulling back to look down at Kayla. "Hey, no tears. It's gonna be alright, you're gonna have a baby," he said and mentally he felt relieved that he hadn't actually sparred with her yet, he could've hurt the baby if they hadn't found out.

Kayla wiped away her tears with the side of her hand, shaking her head. "I was pregnant the day he got the phone call. I-I can't— how could--" she began to cry again and all Paul could do was hold her.

He needed to talk to Chris, soon.

//

Paul was desperately praying that Chris was in a good mood that day as he walked into the hotel restaurant. It had been three days since he left Kayla, four days since they received the news of her pregnancy. She was little over a month pregnant and Paul knew he had to get Chris to go talk to her without telling him that she was in fact pregnant. It was going to be tough, but he hoped he had chosen the right day, time, and tactics.

Paul spotted the blond man already sitting at a table, glancing over the menu, waiting for his dining partner. Taking a deep breath before letting his shoulders slump along with his exhalation, he headed toward the man. He sat down, greeting him with a smile and a few words before he folded his hands atop his menu, not even opening it.

Curious by his friend's serious demeanor, Chris set down the menu he had been reading and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You need to talk to Kayla."


	35. What Happens In Vegas

**_Here it is, the final chapter of What Happens In Vegas. I've been thinking, and i may eventually write a sequel to this. But don't be looking for one soon. I want to try out some new fics i've been planning, rather then using the same OCs with the same male leads. But, there is a possibility by the end of this year sometime, there will be a sequel up to WHIV._**

**_please REVIEW this FINAL CHAPTER because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/alerted/etc...the readers are just A-MAZING! without them, I probably wouldn't be as excited about writing these fics! So, thank you._**

**_Also, i'd like to thank my awesome e-sister and single beta for this fic, ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess aka Raini! This girl has helped me sooooo much and i love her to pieces for helping me! She deserves just as much credit as me!_**

**_For a final time, i only own Kayla. That is it! I hope you all ENJOY this final chapter of What Happens In Vegas!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35- What Happens In Vegas**

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_Curious by his friend's serious demeanor, Chris set down the menu he had been reading and arched a questioning eyebrow._

_"You need to talk to Kayla."_

"What?" Chris spluttered, almost dropping his glass of water which he had picked up while waiting for Paul's answer. That had been the last thing he had expected the King of Kings to say. Chris hadn't even told Paul about his troubles with Kayla, much less ever hinted to it or brought it up. So why was Paul suddenly telling him to _talk _to _her_?

Chris couldn't even think of what he'd say to her. He knew it wouldn't be anything nice; he was still furious at her for lying. Yet, deep down in his heart, he also knew he still loved her. He'd never stopped loving her, in fact.

In a way, he could see why she lied. But he didn't know her reasons, he didn't ask, or stay and listen. He just left in a flurry, not giving her even a moment to compose herself or explain a thing to him. Her situation was a lost cause to Chris, he wanted out, yet he couldn't escape her. He wanted her, needed her; without her, he had been in the worst of moods.

He hated to admit it, but he missed Kayla.

"How do you know we haven't been talking?" Chris asked slyly, with an underlying suspicion in his voice. Paul rolled his brown eyes at the Canadian, "hell, Chris. Maybe because you've been a complete asshole the past few weeks. Or maybe because you haven't gone out with us guys in days. You haven't spoken about Kayla since… I can't remember. You always talked about her. What happened?" Paul asked and Chris felt that the man already had a guess on the situation between him and Kayla.

_He has no idea_, Chris thought bitterly as he shook his head. "Don't worry about Kayla and I," Chris muttered, looking down at his glass. Paul slammed his fist against the table, causing Chris to look back up at him sharply. "When I can visibly see one of my closest friends emotionally deteriorating in front of me I'm not going to 'not worry' about it, Chris. Whatever happened, I can tell you it's not worth it. The way you're acting, it's not worth it, go talk to her, make up, get over it! I will not stand by and watch you act like this anymore, like you don't care about a thing!" Paul threw his hands up in the air.

Chris was astonished; Paul had never reacted to anything like that before, not when it came to one of Chris's problems. The shorter man pressed his lips together, "Paul, she lied about being pregnant," he saw a pained expression cross Paul's face and thought, _hah, maybe now you understand why I won't talk to her and why I'm acting like this_. But then the flash of emotion in the Greenwich native's eyes was gone and he gave Chris a look, telling him to continue, like that sentence wasn't a good enough reason.

"She lied. About. Being. Pregnant." Chris reiterated himself and Paul rolled his eyes, "I heard you, dumb ass. I'm not deaf or dumb," he muttered the last part, crossing his big arms over his chest. "Do you know why she lied?" he asked the question Chris had been dreading.

He stayed silent instead of opening his mouth and fumbling for a faulty answer. Paul snorted, "of course you didn't ask her the most important question in the matter," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Chris looked up slightly, shooting the man a glare. "So maybe I didn't. I'm sorry I had an emotional breakdown and couldn't think clearly enough to ask her why she _lied _to me about being _pregnant _with _my baby_." He emphasized the words defensively as Paul shrugged and shook his head.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this with you. Just think about what I said and you should seriously take my advice," with that the man pushed his chair back, stood, and left Chris sitting there at the table alone.

Chris stared at the menu lying on the table blankly. He suddenly didn't have much of an appetite. Throwing a few bills on the table, he stood and left the restaurant as well and began walking, deep in thought, and having no idea where he was going, or why.

//

The news of being pregnant had hit Kayla like a freight train without brakes or a warning sign. She didn't know what to do with herself, and often times she was at the bookstore, looking for pregnancy books. Or she was buying maternity clothes, even though she wouldn't need them yet, or browsing through baby furniture and trying to figure out if it was a boy or girl. It was too early to tell that, but she was desperate to know.

Kayla sighed as she eased herself into one of the arm chairs in the living room. She was exhausted and her back hurt like hell. Not to mention she felt bloated, which wasn't the greatest feeling in the world.

She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, forcing herself not to cry _again_. It was bad enough crying everyday about Chris, but the raging of her hormones was just making crying so much worse, and a much easier response to everything.

She stared at the plastic bag she had set heavily upon the coffee table. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that the baby was a girl. Hence why there were two cans of pastel pink paint inside the plastic bag. Running a hand through her dark hair, Kayla heaved herself to her feet and then made her way over to the bag, picking it up again and taking it upstairs to the nursery.

She had laid out old sheets on the carpet along with all of her other needed painting supplies. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, noting the time before she opened one can of paint and poured some into a dish before setting it down. She glanced down at her clothes, one of Chris's old shirts and a pair of torn jeans; it was the perfect outfit for painting.

So, picking up her roller, she covered it with paint and picked a random spot on the wall and began her project for the weekend.

For some reason, the fact that she was painting a room in _Chris's _house, not hers, didn't cross her mind. Her whole being was still holding onto the hope that he would come home and they would make up. If not, well, painting the room was a way for her mind to stay off the topic of Chris. She was focusing on the baby and what the baby would like and need. Her little girl, she had no doubt in her mind.

If the baby really was a boy, she would be pretty disappointed as well as ticked off, seeing as she spent days painting the nursery _pink. _

_//_

Paul had spoken the truth when he told Chris he didn't want to fight with him about Kayla and her lie. But something about Chris's reaction had royally pissed him off and it had taken all of his self control not to show it to the shorter man.

During Paul's time with Kayla, training her, he had seen what she was really like. She was funny, intelligent, compassionate, and a little bit of a bitch if you were on her bad side. Paul had no doubt she'd be the perfect mother. So when she revealed to him that she lied, he was a little shocked. Of all the things he thought of her as, a liar was not one of them. Sure, he was certain she had lied before in her life, but never about something so life-shattering.

But then, she explained it to him, and he saw it from her point of view. All she had been doing was trying to keep Chris with her. She was trying not to lose something that she couldn't go without. She didn't know what was going on in Chris's head, if the only reason he was staying was because of the baby, or if he really would love her if there was no baby.

To her now, she felt that he wouldn't love her because there was no baby. Paul knew though, he _knew _Chris still loved her. He knew by the way pain flashed in Chris's blue eyes when he spoke her name_, _by the way Chris's fists clenched when he argued with Paul about Kayla and her lie. Chris wanted to forgive her, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Sometimes you just had to say _'screw pride' _and do the smarter thing.

The smart thing for Chris to do would be to go home to Kayla, talk to her, and find out she was pregnant.

If only it was that simple.

//

Chris couldn't figure out why Paul hadn't sympathized with him when he told him what the problem was. Weren't men supposed to bond over something like that? Paul's reaction confused Chris and made him feel stupid. It had been almost a week since he talked to Paul but it still bugged him, and it was getting worse each day.

Chris, frustrated, threw his belongings into his suitcase. He didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going, but he wasn't staying around where Paul could keep sending him glances and judging him. Chris felt like Paul knew something he didn't, and he had no idea what it was, but he needed to get away from the man before he lost his mind.

He found himself at the airport, buying the next ticket to Florida. His mind was buzzing, not thinking maybe Kayla was still at his home. He just needed to get there, and if she was there, he'd deal with it then.

Until he arrived home, he'd sit on the plane and try to figure out what the hell Paul knew.

//

"Raquel," Kayla murmured, stopping her job of painting and touching her stomach with her free hand. She set the roller down and wiped her hand across her brow, swiping paint across her face without noticing. Resting a shoulder against the ladder, Kayla wished she was far enough along to feel the baby kicking. So far, she wasn't even showing. She wanted to see physical proof that she was in fact pregnant. Sure, she had taken three pregnancy tests after the doctor told her, just to make sure, but she wasn't one hundred percent convinced. She still felt it could be a false alarm like the first time.

She walked out of the nursery carefully, heading downstairs to get something to drink and a snack. Humming to herself softly, she opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle before searching in the pantry for a bag of Cheetos. Upon finding her favorite snack, she made her way back upstairs, opening the bag as she did and popping a few of the baked chips into her mouth.

She fetched her iPod from the bedroom and placed the earphones into her ears and cranked up the music as she set down her chips and water, going back to painting the room.

//

Keys turned anxiously in the lock before the front door was nudged open by a shoe. Chris looked up into the house; it was silent and he let out a breath as the thought of Kayla still being there flooded into his mind.

He pulled his suitcase through the front door behind him, leaving it in the hall as he headed into the kitchen for bottled water. He unscrewed the cap, looking around at his fully stocked kitchen, which he found odd. Discarding the thought he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, wanting to change into something more comfortable than his business suit, seeing as he had made his way to the airport directly after an early afternoon taping.

He froze at the top of the stairs when he saw the first door on the right was wide open and the wall visible from the angle he stood was a bright pastel pink. He didn't remember ever painting it that color. That's when the scent of freshly applied paint hit him and his eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stepped forward.

Soft humming greeted his ears as he stopped and turned in front of the open doorway.

There Kayla stood, wearing a pair of worn out jeans and Chris Jericho t-shirt that was tied in the back because it was a few sizes too big. Her back was to Chris as her arm reached up, holding a paint brush, as she caught last of the thin strip of white wall between two of the windows in the room.

_The nursery_, Chris's eyes flashed around the empty pink room. Why was Kayla painting the nursery, and why was she still in his house? "Kayla," he said her name, firmly, but it went unheard. His eyes narrowed and eyebrows lowered; was she ignoring him? Did she know that he was standing there? "Kayla." he said it a bit louder, trying to sound meaner, but still no response came from the dark haired woman.

He stepped into the room, touching her shoulder. She spun around, dropping her paintbrush in a splatter of pain and a loud gasp as she tugged the earphones roughly out of her ears with her free hand. That's why she hadn't heard him. But now, they stared at each other wide-eyed. Kayla's hand hung in the air in the same position it had been when she'd held the paintbrush, the muscles in her hand didn't even relax.

Instead, her whole body seemed to tighten. "C-Chris, you're...home," she whispered, her eyes going wide. She had been caught, not that she had been doing anything worth hiding from Chris. She saw his blue eyes glance around her. "You were bored, so you decided to redecorate my upstairs bedrooms?" he asked incredulously.

As Kayla opened her mouth to explain he turned away angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll just go stay at a hotel," he said in a frustrated huff as he began to leave the room.

"Wait dammit!" she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let him make her cry and feel bad when she had been doing nothing wrong. Chris froze before turning around to look at her again, surprised she had spoken out so harshly toward him. His eyes were filled with shock as she stepped around a tray of paint and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"This time, you're not going to walk away from me before I fucking explain!" Chris had never seen her so livid. Her eyes were bright with anger as she burned holes through Chris's eyes. But he wouldn't just stand there and be silent, his pride wouldn't let him keep quiet as he let her drill him. "No Kayla. I don't want to hear it; I don't care what you think, okay? You shouldn't be painting rooms in my house, let alone be here!" he stomped his foot and she raised her eyebrows.

"And why is that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please enlighten me Chris, tell me why I shouldn't be here, painting the nursery for our baby?" she asked, throwing her arms out. Chris's jaw dropped in confusion. "What are you _talking _about?" he asked, exasperated. Had she lost it? There was no baby, there was no reason to paint the nursery for their _baby_. There was _never _a baby.

That's when the realization set over Kayla's expression and she looked away. Chris recognized that the sparkle in her eyes was from tears. _What was with the sudden mood swings_, he wondered mentally but pushed the inquiry aside as he stared at her. Trying to piece together information, but still coming up with just a jumble of confusion.

His gaze softened as he saw her lift a hand to wipe away a tear with her fingers. That's when the glimmer of the ring on her left hand caught his eye. She was wearing the ring. That alone struck his heart, telling him that she hadn't let go, that she still loved him, even after he had left her like that without letting her explain. Silently, he told himself he couldn't react the same way he had last time. This time, he would let her explain, everything.

"Kayla," he paused as she looked up at him, dropping her hand and her arms hugged herself. "Why did you lie to me," he asked, brushing his fingers through his hair before lifting his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. She opened her mouth to speak, paused, and then spoke, "I thought I'd lose you," she whispered before dropping her gaze. "I thought if there was no baby that you'd leave me, that there would be no reason for you to love me," she said slowly.

Chris shook his head, "I told you so many times that I loved you, and I meant that." Chris said, not finding her answer satisfactory. "And after every time you said you loved me, you talked about something that had to do with the baby. The name, the gender, the nursery," her eyes traveled around the room before landing back on him. "I didn't know what to think, Chris. I didn't know you as well as I do now. When I got the news from the doctor, it was right after you first told me you loved me. I—I couldn't ruin it Chris," she said, looking desperate as her eyes went wide suddenly.

"Ruin what?" Chris asked, her not telling him had ruined _everything_, what would her telling him have _ruined_? All it would have done is saved them from all this trouble. "You were so _excited_, and happy, and _there_," she clenched her hands into fists, her shoulders trembling as she fought back tears. "I didn't want to disappoint you or hurt you," Chris opened his mouth to say she had, but she cut him off with a flick of her hand. "I know, I did all of that anyways by not telling you. But Chris, put yourself in my shoes and think through my thoughts then."

She tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I had been so certain that I was pregnant that when she told me I wasn't, I was completely dumbfounded. I thought she was lying to me, that it was some kind of sick joke, okay? I wanted the baby just as much as you did," she whispered the last sentence as their gazes connected.

"I wouldn't have left you, even if you had told me there was no baby. Our marriage would have worked anyway," Chris said softly as Kayla pressed her lips together and she shook her head, "I didn't know what to do Chris. I'm so sorry," she whispered as her tears fell freely down her cheeks and she didn't try to wipe them away because of their fast reappearance.

Chris surprised her by stepping forward and wrapping her in his arms. He ran one hand through her hair, the other circling her waist and holding her to him. "I never want to lose you again," he whispered into her ear and she frowned, pulling back. "What?" she asked.

Her answer came from Chris when he cradled her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers softly. Kayla's dark eyes fluttered closed as his soft lips were reintroduced to hers and her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling into his short hair. He broke the kiss, keeping his lips just a centimeter from hers, he whispered, "I love you Kayla Tawny Irvine, and I want to make this marriage work. I want to have kids with you. I promise I will never leave you and I will always love you."

More tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Chris kissed her tears away, "please stop crying Kayla," he murmured and she shook her head. "They're happy tears," she told him, pulling his face away to see his confused expression.

"I'm pregnant."

Their lips met again before Chris pressed her close to him and Kayla rested her head on Chris's chest, listening the strong beating of his heart.

It's amazing how two broken relationships, a few drinks, and a Las Vegas 24-hour wedding chapel could change the lives of two people and result in a real, functioning marriage and family.

Those kinds of things are just what happens in Vegas.

* * *

_**I loved writing this fic, and i hope the ending was satisfactory to all of you! Let me know what you think and...**_

_**Please press the button below!**_


End file.
